The Guardian : The Awakening
by hanaichichan19
Summary: I thought my life was normal, but I was wrong. I'm half human half angel, and my father is Michael the Archangel. And because of that title I had a huge responsibility, I have to save the world from a man name Damen who wanted to release Lucifer/The Devil from his cage in hell, and he is Lucifer son. And I have to stop him no matter what, even I have to pay the price with my life
1. My dad is an angel

**This is my first fan fic on Avengers**

**So I hope you enjoy it**

**I'm sorry if the character a bit OOC**

**I don't own The Avengers **

Chapter 1

I looked at Jeremy with bored looks as he drove the car slowly. Jeremy turned to me and he smiled slightly.

"Nervous?" he asked.

I huffed "Never. I just can't believe it they sent us here"

"They need us" Jeremy said and took my hand with his left hand "Come on Nikki, this is wasn't so bad at all"

I smiled when Jeremy used that nick name "It just, you know. Shouldn't we spend our time in Hawaii right now?"

"Well, Afghanistan wasn't so bad at all" Jeremy said back.

"And you're forgetting the fact that they sent us not for holiday" I rolled my eyes "But to spy on our enemy, and that's extremely dangerous"

Jeremy laughed and squeezed my hand "Don't worry I'll be there to protect you"

Jeremy stopped the car and he leaned towards me, he kissed me gently and ruffled my hair. I slapped his hand and pouted, Jeremy just gave me his best smile and he continued to drive the car. But suddenly there's two teenage boys approached us and Jeremy stopped the car. He lowered the window and looked at the teenager with questioning looks.

"Can I help you?" he asked and smiled.

They just looked at us with unreadable looks and they lowered their head.

"Papa" the younger one said "Sickness, medicine, money"

Jeremy arched his eyebrow "You need money?"

The older one nodded "Medicine, very expensive"

Jeremy smiled a little and he took his pocket, he accidentally dropped his FBI badge and the older on looked at it, his expression changed into angry and annoyed.

"American" the older one said coldly.

I gripped Jeremy hand and whispered to him "Maybe we should go. I got a bad feeling about this"

Before Jeremy could react, the younger one pulled something underneath his T-shirt. My eyes went wide when I saw a wire and the younger one pulled it, and the older one followed his little brother, he pulled a wire too. Next thing I knew was loud explosion, hot, and pain. I was on the street and the car was a meter in front of me, Jeremy still inside the car and he didn't move. Lucky for us the car was design to prevent it from exploded if something like that happened. But still two bombs at once, I don't know if the car or I or Jeremy could take it. I was coughing blood and my ears still ringing, even my sight started to fail me. Using my last strength I crawled to Jeremy who still in the car, I entered the car ignoring the fact that the car could exploded anytime and killed both of us. But I didn't want to lose Jeremy, he's everything to me.

"Je…re…my" I said and touched his cheek gently.

My sight started to fail me and I took his hand, I squeezed it gently. Then I heard a chopper landed somewhere and people started to gather around us. They began to talk but I couldn't get what they are talking about. My consciousness started to fail and finally I gave up, I let my eyelids closed and deep down in my heart, I hope I could open it again

-Line Break-

I woke up with a start when my alarm clock started to ring. I turned it off and looked at the time. It's 7 in the morning. I stared at the window and those memories played again in my head. That day 2 years ago, when Jeremy dead on our mission, by a bomb and I barely survived that day. I gripped my sheet tightly, why, why I'm still alive and Jeremy is dead. We're supposed to get married and build a family, he promised me that. But, those dream is destroy, and here I am alone in my room, asking why fate so cruel to me, they took Jeremy away from me. Tears already appeared on my eyes and I couldn't hold back a sob. I covered my face and cried silently, this is unfair, why I'm still alive, I hated my life. Even the director of FBI told me to rest, told me to stop doing my job for a moment, I wanted to work, I wanted to catch the bastard that killed Jeremy and kill him/her myself.

"Nicole, are you awake?" a voice called my name.

I wiped my tears and walked towards the door, without looking at the small hole at my door I opened it. Director Hudson stood there with his best suit and he gave me sad smiled.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this time" he said.

I just mumbled about go ahead and moved aside so Director Hudson could come in. He come in and he sighed sadly when saw Jeremy picture on the coffee table, he sat down on the couch and he looked at me carefully.

"It's already 2 years since Jeremy dead" he said "How are you holding up?"

"I want to work on Jeremy case" I said flatly "I hate this life, two years you put me on the off-duty list. I want to back and hunt that bastard down"

Director Hudson looked at me a little irritated "You are in no shape for working Agent Finley. You still grieving over Jeremy death, your emotion will clouded your judgment and your performance. I didn't want to lose one of my best Agents again"

"But you're killing me!" I yelled "Doing nothing for two years, you just keep me in this cage and prevent me to catch whoever did this to Jeremy. And you act like you didn't care"

Director Hudson rubbed his forehead tiredly "Jeremy is my son. And I want to catch the man who killed him as bad as you, but we have to be careful in here. Just one mistake and somebody could die too, that man is very dangerous"

I bit my lips hard "Please, let me work on Jeremy case again. That's the only thing I could do" Tears started to escape my eyes.

"Nikki" Director Hudson called me "You're like my own daughter. I couldn't let you work on this case, you could be dead too" Director Hudson patted my head "And I'm done losing my family, I don't want to lose the only one I have left"

I began to cry and Director Hudson hugged me. Daniel Hudson, he is the Director of FBI also Jeremy father. He took me under his wings after he learned that my parent is gone, my mother dead after I was born and my father is gone missing. My mom was a good friend of Director Hudson, that's why he took me in. Honestly, he didn't want me to join his line of job, but after I insisted and I was able to prove myself to him that I'm capable of this job, he started to agree and trained me along with his own and only son Jeremy. As we grew up Jeremy and I getting closer, and we began to date. But our relationship didn't affect our performance, heck our performance is improved because of that. Until that day, the FBI sent us to Afghanistan to help the US Army, and Jeremy died on the mission. I was hospitalized for 3 months and the doctor called it miracle, because he said that I'll never recover from my injuries but all my wounds from that day gone and leaved no scratch on me.

"I'm sorry Nikki" Director Hudson said and broke my train of thoughts.

"It's okay Director Hudson" I said and pulled myself "It just, I want to do something. I hated to sit around and do nothing while Jeremy killer on the street and might be killed someone else"

Director Hudson smiled and patted my head again "Well if you want to work that badly, I'll give you an expectation. I'll let you work for one month and I'll see your performance, if it's better than your performance before I'll let you work on Jeremy case. But if your performance is bad, I'm sorry I'm going to put you on the off-duty list for another 3 months"

I looked at Director Hudson and smiled "Really? Well then I accept. Anything that lead me to Jeremy case"

"And don't expect me to be soft on you" he said more seriously

"Yes sir" I said "I will prove it to you, that I can handle Jeremy case without letting my emotion clouded my judgment"

"Well then. Special Agent Finley, I want you report on my desk tomorrow morning at 10 a.m. "Director Hudson said and walked towards the door "See you tomorrow"

Director Hudson opened the door and he walked away from my room. I closed the door and leaned towards the door. Finally he gave me a chance to prove myself once again, I smiled at this and pick Jeremy photo from the coffee table.

"After this, I'm going to catch your killer" I said "I'm going to make him or her regret it, to kill you"

-Line Break-

"Nikki!" Rhea squealed and hugged me tightly when I walked into my desk.

"Rhea, you squeezed me too tight" I squeaked and tried to pull myself free.

"I miss you" she said and hugged me even tighter "Finally someone with sane mind is back"

"Ack" I chocked "You killing me"

Rhea pulled herself and I took a deep breath, quickly filled my lungs with oxygen.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly and her cheek turned pink.

"Don't you ever do that again" I glared playfully at her and sat on my desk.

"Oh, I miss you so much" Rhea said and moved to my desk.

"Yeah, she missed someone who want to listen to her crap" I heard Greg voice.

I turned and saw Greg grinned behind me "Anyway miss you too Nikki"

"Hey, I don't spout some stupid crap" Rhea pouted.

"You are" Greg said and leaned towards Rhea.

Rhea ear turned pink "Shut up! Don't you have some job to do?!"

"You guys are adorable" I grinned at them "When will you get married?"

"No way!" Rhea and Greg said.

"See, you both perfect for each other" I said and turned my computer on.

Ignoring my word Rhea turned to me and eyeing with hungry looks.

"What?" I asked and arched my eyebrow at her.

"So, Director Hudson gave you a chance huh?" Rhea said.

"How did you…? Never mind, I didn't want to hear the answer though" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Is that true? And if you manage to fulfill his condition he will let you work on Jeremy case?" she asked again.

My hand twitched when Rhea mention Jeremy name "Yes, that's right"

Rhea looked at me sympathetically "You just can't let that case go huh"

"Never" I said and gripped my mouse tighter.

Rhea smiled a bit and patted my shoulder "Don't forget that you still have us"

Even Greg giving encouraging nodded and patted on my head. I slapped his hand and he just grinned like a mad man before sat on his own desk. I looked at my computer screen and I bit my lips hard, they right I still have them, so I'll do my best so Director Hudson will gave me permission to work on Jeremy case.

-2 weeks later-

I sat on the couch and tapped my finger on my lap. Director Hudson called me to his office, but I still haven't met his condition, so why he called me in, I still have 2 weeks left. Finally Director Hudson secretary called me in, and I walked into his office. In there, I saw Director Hudson sat on the chair with irritated looks and tapped his finger on the table, in front of him a woman with black hair and blue eyes stood and looked at me. When Director Hudson saw me his expression changed into sad looks.

"Special Agent Finley" he called me "Meet Agent Hill from SHIELD"

"SHIELD? What are they doing in here?" I raised my eyebrows at this.

"They want to work on Jeremy case" Director Hudson said carefully.

My eyes went wide at this "You can't be serious. That's my case!"

"Agent Finley please calm down" Director Hudson said.

"No!" I said angrily "That's case is mine!"

"Calm yourself down and that's an order!" Director Hudson said and hit the table.

I shut my mouth and glared at Agent Hill who still looked at me. Agent Hill stood up and handed a file to me.

"We want you to join our investigation" she said.

"Why? Is that because I'm the only survivor of that incident?" I narrowed my eyes at her and I tightened my hand.

"Yes and no" she said "We have another reason"

I snatched my file from her and opened it; inside there I could saw the story of my whole life. Where I was born, about my missing dad, about my time when Director Hudson took me under his wing and trained me, my school life, my progress when I joined the FBI, heck even my love life with Jeremy.

"How did you know all this stuff?" I said and looked at Agent Hill "Where did you get it?"

"I got my own informant" she said calmly.

"Then tell me the reason why you want me in?" I asked.

"You got the talent" Agent Hill said "Also the experience"

I pushed the file into Agent Hill chest "No, I won't let you take Jeremy case. That's my case!"

"You involved your emotion on this" Agent Hill said coldly "You let your emotion clouded over your judgment"

My hand twitched when she said that "You don't know what I have been through all this year"

"No, I don't" she said and walked towards me and pushed the file into my hand "Think about it clearly, and tell me, what you think about it tomorrow morning"

After saying that Agent Hill walked away from Director Hudson room, but she stopped when she reached the door and turned to look at me.

"Don't even think about running away" she said "SHIELD will sent their best agent to get you"

-Line Break-

I sat in front of my computer and rubbed my eyes tiredly. After that incident Director Hudson sent me home and told me to think about Agent Hill offers with cold head. Well, I had been doing some researched about SHIELD. One thing that I know well is about the attack on New York City. Alien attack to be exact and The Avenger involved on that attack too, The Avenger managed to beat the alien and sent their ass back to where they belongs. I rested my head on the table and sighed loudly, my head is throbbing again and I felt cold. Without turned my computer off I walked into my bed and rested my head on the pillow. The headache won't go away and it became worse by every second, I groaned and rubbed my head. I shut my eyes and tried to relax myself, suddenly I heard wings flapping and someone landed on my living room. I jumped from my bed and grabbed my gun that I put under my pillow.

"Who's there?" I half asked half yelled.

I stopped when I saw a very handsome man stood in my living room. He had this blonde hair with clear blue eye; he's also tall and muscular.

"Long time no see, Nicole" the man said and walked towards me.

I found myself froze and unable to pull the trigger. This man presence overwhelmed me, aside from his handsome face, I could felt power emanating from him. The man snapped his finger in front of me and I blinked my eyes, my hand still held my gun and I quickly pointed it at him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Put the gun down Nicole" he said calmly "I won't hurt you"

I shook my head "Who are you?"

"You're stubborn, just like your mother" he said and smiled at me "You just look like her when I met her, well the younger version of course"

"What? How did you…" I blinked at the man.

"Think hard Nicole" he said "Haven't you remember me? I visited you once when you still a baby"

I gear my brain and tried to think, well honestly I felt something when I saw this man. Something familiar with his smile and his eyes, but I couldn't remember. The man sighed and he walked even closer to me, and put his hand on my head. His scent and the fell of his hand, it's really familiar but…Then something hit me hard, and I looked up at him.

"Dad?" I looked at him with disbelieved looks.

I remembered when I was a baby I also heard wings flapping and someone landed on my nursery room. And a man came in and he took me from my crib, he kissed my forehead and smiled at me gently. After that he put me on the crib again and patted my head gently.

"Yes, Nicole" he smiled at me "I'm your father, your real father"

My gun fell from my hand and I slapped him hard way. Crap, I thought when I slapped him. It felt like slapping a porcelain doll.

"Where are you all this time?" I asked angrily at him.

"I'm sorry Nicole, but I couldn't visit you" He looked at me sadly.

"Couldn't or won't" I snorted at his word.

"Nicole please understand" he said and reached towards my shoulder "I just can't come down here and see you"

"Come down here?" I cocked my head "What do you mean by that?"

My dad looked away for a moment before he looked at me again "Nicole, I'm not a human. I'm an Archangel and my name is Michael"

My mouthed is hanging opened when I heard that, my dad is an angel "You kidding right?"

"I cannot tell a lie Nicole" he said more seriously "I'm telling you the truth"

"After the last incident that causes your boyfriend die" he stopped when saw my expression "I had to see you because the time is drawing near. You had to play your role Nicole"

"What role?" I asked.

My dad showed me a necklace "Your destiny. You're not full human, but half human half angel. You have to save the world Nicole"

"So you want me to become a super hero? Like the Avenger?" I asked half amused.

"No" he said sternly "This is important. Very important and I don't have much time"

"A very dangerous threat is rising" he added "And you're the one who can stop it Nicole"

"Explain the dangerous threat" I cut him.

"Damen Curtis, the leader of Black Fang" he said "He's the one who killed Jeremy. And he's my old enemy son"

"You mean The Devil?" I arched my eyebrows.

"Lucifer, yes" he said quickly "You have to stop him and only you could stop him"

"But how?" I looked at my dad "I mean how to kill the devil?"

"Using your power" my dad put the necklace into my hand "You have to use your power"

"Angelic power" I murmured "Awesome"

"Use my sword to seal them once and for all" he said "Lucifer cannot be raise until the judgment day"

I stopped for a moment and I looked at my dad "No" I said sternly.

Michael looked surprised for a moment but he regained his calm and collected composure.

"I won't do it" I said again.

"Nicole…"

"I can't trust you" I said angrily "You just appeared on my life twice, and you want me to trust you?! Where are you when I was alone? Where are you when Jeremy dead?"

Michael sighed "I understand. I cannot force you to do this, but at least" he snapped his finger and the necklace already hung in my neck "Please wear this. If you changed your mind, just believe in yourself and me. I'm sorry for my absence as a father"

After that he just disappeared in a flash of light. I still stood there, anger still bubbling in my heart. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. I looked at the necklace; it's made from silver and shining under the light. Even though I wanted to hate him, but I can't. Michael is my father, my only living family aside from Director Hudson. Maybe I'm angry because I can't protect Jeremy at that time, I'm angry because life was unfair towards me. I looked at the window and the sun started to rise; it's already morning and I had to give an answer to Agent Hill, whether I joined or not.

**So that's all for today chapter**

**See you on the next chapter**

**Don't forget to review okay**


	2. Hiding the truth from SHIELD

**Here's the new chapter **

**I hope you enjoy it**

**I don't own The Avenger**

**Chapter 2 **

I entered Director Hudson room and saw Agent Hill already there; I even could felt the tense in the room. Director Hudson looked at me worriedly, probably because there's a bag under my eyes and I looked tired.

"I'll do it" I said "For Jeremy sake."

Even after I said that Agent Hill expression didn't change a bit "Good choice Agent Finley" she said and walked towards me.

I remembered what Michael said last night and I decided to keep it a secret, after all I still have to understand it a little, also bringing up Lucifer and Michael in this room wouldn't be a good idea. Director Hudson stood up and he walked towards me, he patted my shoulder and gave me encouraging smile.

"Just be safe okay? Don't do anything reckless" Director Hudson said.

I just nodded and smiled a bit "Yes, sir"

"Follow me" Agent Hill said and turned around.

I follow her and walked to the basement parking lot, on there I saw a black van and two man in suit also gun hung on their wrist stood right next to car, ready for any action. Agent Hill opened the back door and she climbed in, I follow her example.

"From now on you will stay in Avenger Tower" she said casually.

"Wait a minute" I looked at her with disbelieved looks "You never mentioned that I will stay at Avenger Tower"

"That's part of the deal" Agent Hill said and looked at me.

"Then what about my stuff?" I asked her.

"We already took it" she said without looking at me "Your stuff already on Avenger Tower and in your room"

I glared at Agent Hill "How did you…?" I shut my mouth quickly "Never mind"

I sighed and looked at the window, if this really okay. I even haven't said good bye to Rhea and Greg. Finally after short ride, for me felt like a long ride though because Agent Hill didn't said anything or the two guys who sat in front. We entered the basement parking lot and we stopped there, Agent Hill got down from the van and I quickly got down from the van too.

"Follow me" she said and walked towards an elevator door.

I followed her and entered the elevator door when the door opened. Inside there Agent Hill brought us to 56th floor.

"The Avenger member lived at the top" she said briefly "And we can't visit them, until you're the member of Avenger"

"Huh, I never said I wanted to join them" I said quickly and leaned towards the wall "And I don't have the intention"

Agent Hill just looked at me before she turned towards the door again; finally we arrived at 56th floor and she escorted me to my room.

"You have 15 minutes to unpack" Agent Hill looked at her wristwatch "After that we'll have a briefing in conference room with Director Fury; an agent will come by to pick you up"

After that she just walked away. I sighed when Agent Hill closed the door, I turned and found that there a couple of boxes sitting on the floor, also a suitcase on my bed. Heck, they even brought my arsenal that I hid in my closet. I quickly unpack my stuff and tried to make this room similar like my old apartment. When I put Jeremy picture right on the small table next to the bed, the door on my room opened and a man with light chocolate hair and blue eyes stood there.

"Agent Finley" he called my name "I'm here to pick you up"

I walked towards him "And you are?"

"Agent Barton, SHIELD" he said and turned.

I just rolled my eyes at this and followed him towards the elevator door. We headed to 78th floor and he guided me to the conference room, when he pushed the door open, I saw a man on black trench coat, and an eye patch turned and looked at me with a cold look, and I assumed that man is Director Fury.

"Sir" Agent Barton said.

"Thank you, Agent Barton" Director Fury said "Take your seat"

Agent Barton sat on a chair, next to him a woman in red hair, and next to her I saw Agent Hill. I quickly sat down on the empty chair right next to Agent Barton. Honestly I a bit surprised, I thought there will be at least 10 or 15 agents that will help me on Jeremy case, but I only saw three Agents here.

"As you know, we gather here to discuss about Jeremy case" when Director Fury said that, Jeremy picture appeared on the screen behind him "He died two years ago on a mission at Afghanistan, by suicide bombing. There's only one survivor at that incident"

Director Fury turned to me and I just stared at the table, without saying anything.

"Special Agent Finley from FBI" he said and I could feel they eyes on me.

"Could you tell us what really happened at that time?" he asked or more like ordered me to tell them.

"At that time, we saw two teenage boys approached us and asked us for money because their dad is sick. But Agent Hudson accidentally dropped his badge ; they saw it and became angry. After that they pulled the wire and the bomb exploded" I bit my lips when remembered that day "He died on the way to the hospital. I barely survived"

"Any details about on those two boys?" the red head asked me.

"Nothing special" I said "Just regular teenagers"

"Think harder" she ordered me.

I crossed my hand and tried to think harder "They wore scarf around their neck. Black with red lines, and uh I saw some kind of symbol. Something liked pitchfork and fire"

"You mean this symbol?" Director Fury turned and touched something.

Jeremy picture shift into picture with black background of a pitchfork with bat wing on the handle and the pitchfork right in the middle of fire. Red lines right in the middle of the picture.

"Yes right" I nodded "That's the symbol I saw"

"Black Fangs" Director Fury said and my hand twitched "They are an organization based in Mexico, their objective is still unknown, but their leader Damen Curtis is a genius at Biology Molecular and at Genetic Material, he's 26 years old and very rich."

"We could say that they have an evil objective since they tried to kill two FBI Agent" Director Fury said "For this week, I want all of you look for any information for this organization and their leader Damen Curtis. Dismissed"

I stood up and walked towards the door, but a hand gripped my shoulder, I turned and found Agent Barton held my shoulder; he looked at me with unreadable looks.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Want to go to the cafeteria?" he asked "It's on 80th floor. I also had a few question for you"

"That's fine with me" I answered casually "Beside I'm pretty hungry."

Agent Barton gave me a short smile before turned and walked into the elevator. I followed him and entered the elevator; I leaned on the wall and closed my eyes briefly. When I opened my eyes we already arrived on the 80th floor and we walked together to the cafeteria. Agent Barton sat on the table near the window and I sat in front of him. The cafeteria pretty packed full with another Agents and sometimes I saw people on white coat in here.

"What do you want to eat?" Agent Barton asked me.

"Anything you order" I said without looking at him, my eyes still scanned the whole floor.

Looks like 80th floor itself is for the cafeteria, a lot of food stand and you could find any kind of food in here. Agent Barton walked to the one of the stand and came back with two hotdogs on his hand, also two cups of coffee.

"So, I heard that you are the best Agent from FBI" he said and ate his hotdog.

"Not only me. There's nine more, including Jeremy, er...I mean Agent Hudson" I said and took my hotdog.

"You pretty close with him huh?" Agent Barton looked at me.

I put my hotdog on the table again "Well, uh he's my fiancé" I blushed when I said that.

"I'm sorry for your lost" Agent Barton said carefully.

I just shook my head and took my hotdog again "I still don't understand though. Why those two teenagers approached us out of nowhere. And one of them just angry when they saw Jeremy badge"

"Most of people there hate us" Agent Barton said "But after you said they wore those scarf maybe there's more"

I ate my hotdog slowly, could it be because of me? If Damen is Lucifer son, then I believed that Damen wanted my head on a plate, but why killed Jeremy instead of me. Then again, there's a way to make your enemy suffer, killed their loved one and they will suffer, and that worse than death.

"Oh yeah, since we're going to work together just called me Clint" he said again.

"Huh? Oh, yeah" I looked down "And please call me Nicole"

"Also, I've read your file." Clint looked at me carefully "Your mom is died right after you're born and your father is gone missing. And the file never mentioned your father name"

"I don't really know about my father much" I said "It just people said that my dad is a missionary and he never returned from his last trip"

"Then he could be dead" Clint looked at me with his blue eyes.

"I don't know. They just said that he is missing, not dead" I said and drank my coffee.

"Oh yeah" I put down the paper cup "You are one of the Avenger that save New York City from alien invasion right. If my memories right they called you Hawkeye"

He smiled a bit "You've done your homework" he put his paper cup and leaned back on his chair "Yes, I am one of them, but I still worked for SHIELD along with Natasha"

"Oh, the red hair one right" I tapped my chin "Agent Romanoff, Black Widow"

"Not bad" he grinned at me "You have done your research Nicole"

"Only doing my job" I said back and smiled at him.

Clint finished his coffee while I ate my hotdog quickly. I stood up and walked towards the trash can, I threw the paper cup along with the disposable plate, when I turned I bumped into someone chest and that someone spilled his coffee on my clothes, and one thing the coffee still steaming. I yelped and jumped back, and accidentally knocked the trash can and spilled its content. And as if that's not enough, I stepped on a banana skin and slipped. My back and butt hit the floor hard; I groaned and rested my head on the floor. Seriously just a few hours in here and, and I managed to embarrassed myself.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" a masculine voce asked.

"I'm in pain, thank you very much" I groaned and didn't move or pushed myself.

"I'm sorry" the man said "I should've been more careful" he said and extended his hand.

I accepted his hand and let him pulled me from the floor. I looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes with guilty looks on it and blonde hair. This man whoever he is, he has this classic handsome looks on his face, like handsome looks on the seventies.

"Ma'am, are you sure?" he asked me again.

"Aside from my back and my butt hurt like hell, and you actually ruined my shirt with your coffee and made me looks like a clown. Yeah I'm fine" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, Cap" Clint appeared behind the blonde man.

"Hey. Clint" he said back without turned, he still looked at me with guilty looks.

"Fine" I threw my hands up "Please stop giving me that puppy eyes, I'll forgive you but you'll have to treat me dinner"

"Okay, then dinner. Well, uh I'll wait for you in here at 8 p.m." he said and still looked at me with worried looks.

"I'm fine really, aside from my pride" I said and walked to the elevator door, leaving Clint and that man behind.

I heard footstep behind me and I stopped walking, I turned and found Clint behind me and grinned at me.

"What?" I asked half barked.

"Didn't you realize that you just met Captain America?" he arched his eyebrows

"You mean he's the Captain America?!" I asked in surprised tone.

"Come one, Steve didn't do that on purpose and you uh did a very funny scene back then" he said still grinning at me.

"Steve?" I looked at him.

"Steve Roger is his name" Clint said and pushed the down button "He's a pretty good guy and aside from his young appearance, he's pretty old"

I looked at him and punched his arm hard "Hey, what's that for?" he asked me and rubbed his arm.

"For laughing and not helping me" I said and entered the elevator.

Clint just shook his head "I think we will be a good team"

-Line Break-

I looked at the New York City view at night and it's beautiful, the light and the crowd below, I just never realized it since I just locked myself up in my room.

"Did I make you wait ma'am?" a voice asked me.

I turned and found Steve stood there with a blue shirt and he rolled up his sleeve until above his elbow, and khaki pant.

"No, I just arrived. And dropped the ma'am please, you make me feel old." I said and smiled a bit "My name is Nicole Finley by the way, just called me Nicole"

"Steve Roger, called me Steve" he said and smiled back at me.

I sat down on my chair as Steve went somewhere to get some food for us. When he got back he got two plates of spaghetti on his hand.

"Coffee or tea?" he asked me when he put down the plate.

"Coffee, thanks" I said and smiled.

Steve just nodded and disappeared again, I just looked at the night sky and wondering what my father is doing up there.

"Here the coffee" Steve said and broke my train of thought.

"Oh, yeah thank you" I said and took the cup from Steve hands.

Steve sat right in front of me "So, are you new in here? Because I never see your face"

"I just came in this morning" I said and played with my spaghetti with fork.

"Oh, SHIELD new agent?" he asked again.

"Nope" I said and put down the fork "I'm an FBI Agent. They sent me here to work on a case together"

"What case?" Steve asked again and started to eat his spaghetti.

I took the fork again and laughed "That's classified I guess, since you're not the part of it"

Steve looked a little disappointed but he quickly changed his expression.

"Tell me, how you ended up in FBI?" he asked me.

"My mom died when I was born, and my dad gone missing. Then one of my mom best friend and he's an FBI Agent too, took me under his wings. As I grew up I wanted to become like him, but he didn't want me to join the FBI. So, I tried to prove myself that I can be an FBI Agent, and he finally agreed and trained me with his own son. Well, after I reached 19 years old and he already became the Director of FBI, he took me and his son in." I told Steve and started to eat my Spaghetti.

"So you never knew your parent?" he arched his eyebrow at me.

I just nodded and continued to eat "I'm sorry to hear that" he said and looked at me with sympathetic looked.

I smirked at this "If I have a penny for every person who said that to me. I would be rich by now"

Steve just chuckled "And this son of your mom best friend?"

I stopped eating and put my fork down "He died on a mission 2 years ago in Afghanistan" I said and looked away from Steve.

"I…I didn't mean to bring that up" he said.

"Its okay" I said without looking at him "I used to it, no matter how I tried to forget, people just loved to bring that up" I lied.

I sighed and pushed my plate "You know what it's getting pretty late and have some work to do tomorrow morning. Thank you and good night" I said quickly and stood up.

I started to walked towards the elevator and pushed the down button. When the elevator door opened I turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you for tonight" I said and smiled

I stepped into the elevator and pushed my floor button, the last time I saw was Steve relief face.

-Line Break-

I looked at tapped my finger on the table as I watched Natasha typed something on her computer. I yawned and looked at my computer again, I'm super bored right now, I mean come on I'm a field agent and I should be outside chasing down some bad guys, not sitting here and facing computer all day, that's Rhea jobs.

"Bored?" Natasha asked without looking at me.

"Totally" I grumbled "And you know what? I have been sitting in here for 5 hours and I only get nothing. One big steamy pile of nothing"

"This organization build by Damen Curtis, he's 26 years old, genius, very rich and had a lot of Pharmaceutical Industries, including in Afghanistan. But I couldn't find connection between him and Jeremy. Also he's doing some researching like he tried to combine DNA, that's all. Nothing bad, squeaky clean, too clean I said" I continued and waved my hand.

"There's must be some dirt on him" Natasha said "Nobody is clean, not for me"

"And why are we here instead of outside?" I asked again.

"Clint and Maria already out there" Natasha said casually.

"We should hacked their system" I said "Don't you have a master hack or something?"

"We have one" Natasha said and her expression changed "But believe me, you won't like him"

"And why is that? Is he grumpy?" I asked.

"Annoying more likely" she answered.

"I'll bear with it" I said.

"I don't even know if Director Fury agreed" she said.

"Or I should call my friend instead. She's a bit cheery though and very talkative" I offered "Beside, she already knew Jeremy case and she's a friend of him"

Natasha finally turned and face me "No, this is our problem. We shouldn't let outside people involved in it"

"As you know, the FBI pretty upset when Jeremy dead, since he's one of the best Agent and the future Director of FBI. He's the best they've got including me and some other agent. They have tried to solve the case, but you know what? They never able to solved it, it always meet a dead end" I said and glared at Natasha "They're not some outside people; they cared a lot about this case"

"In SHIELD we used different method" Natasha said casually "Method that people never understand and used"

I sighed and turned to face my computer again "Do you believe in God or Angel?"

"Why do you ask?" Natasha asked back.

"Just asking" I answered flatly.

"What's your point?" Natasha asked again.

"Well, their symbol, when I saw it Lucifer just popped up on my mind" I said and looked at Natasha expression from her reflection on the screen.

"Lucifer as In the Devil?" she arched her eyebrow.

"He's actually an Angel and his name means The Light Bringer. The God banished him to the hell and kept him on a cage" I told her.

"Again, what's your point?" Natasha asked me again.

"I don't know" I shrugged my shoulder "Just saying, probably they connected to Lucifer somehow"

Natasha looked at me with curious looks "Are you trying to tell me that, Lucifer is real and now he's on the earth?"

I snorted at this "Please, if he's on earth, then there'll be storm and fire rain, or stone rain, or we should say Apocalypse."

Natasha just shook her head and turned to face her computer again, well judging from her expression she didn't give up on the weird topic I brought, but she decided not to bring it up again until she had something to connect that with me, Jeremy or Damen. I turned when the door behind us opened and I saw Clint and Maria walked in with grim expression.

"Let me guess" I said and put my hand on my chin "You got nothing on this Damen guy or his weirdo organization"

Clint just sighed and Maria looked away from me.

"Great" I said and stand up from my chair "You know what, maybe we should called that annoying person in, we have to hack into their data base"

"Huh?" Clint looked at me with confused looks "Who?"

"She means Tony Stark" Natasha added "He can hack into their data base without leaving any traces"

"But he's not a part of this team" Maria said flatly "We cannot use his skill"

"Just asked Director Fury" I said and started to get irritated "We need that man, or we will chase our tail in the dark for the whole week"

"I'm agreed with Nicole here" Clint said.

Natasha sighed and shook her head "I'll try to talk to Director Fury about it"

Natasha walked to the door and she back disappeared as the door closed again, Clint sat in Natasha chair. He looked at me with questioning looks.

"Did you say anything to Natasha while we're gone?" he asked me out of nowhere "Her expression changed when she saw you, she looked troubled also curious at the same time when she saw you"

"Nothing important, I just brought up about Lucifer out of nowhere, since Black Fang symbol remind me of Lucifer" I said and looked at Clint eyes.

"Lucifer?" Maria asked and took a seat right next to Clint.

"Yes, Lucifer the fallen Angel, or the Devil" I said "

"And why suddenly you bring up Lucifer in this?" Maria asked.

"Like I said, when I saw the symbol Lucifer name just appeared on my mind." I said half lied to Maria.

"Did you hide something important?" Maria asked again.

"Huh? What? No, of course not" I said and tried to look Maria blue eyes who glared at me slightly.

After that silence fell and almost made me sleep on sitting position, when the door opened I almost fell on my chair but I quickly shook my head tried to get rid the sleepiness. I saw Natasha walked in with a man with thin beard and had trouble maker face, the man grinned when he walked in. I recognized the man immidiately; he's Tony Stark, the billionaire, the owner of Stark Industries and a playboy.

"Ladies" he said and grinned "Miss me?"

"Oh, hey there Clint I didn't see you" Tony said without looking at Clint, but when he saw me his grin grew even wider and almost split his face into two.

"And who is this young lady?" he asked.

"Nicole Finley, from FBI" I answered and still looked at Tony.

"Tony Stark. The architect of this awesome building, a billionaire, genius, playboy and philanthropist" Tony said and extended his hand.

I looked at his hand and shook it briefly; Tony still looked at me from head to toe. And that's makes me feel uncomfortable.

"Nate her already fill me in" he said and took his cellphone "Velodrome Pharmacist huh? One of the biggest Pharmacist Industrial, and the owner is a genius like myself and very rich. Well, I'm richer than him though"

Tony typed something on his cellphone and he sat in front of my computer.

"JARVIS, could you hack Velodrome database from me, or maybe searched about a guy name Damen Curtis" Tony said into thin air.

"Yes, sir" a voice with thick British accent answered and made me jumped from my seat.

"Who the heck is that?" I asked and looked around.

"That's my AL" Tony said casually "He helped me with my work and sometime managed this building"

"Ah, I see" I sat down again with flustered face.

"Huh" Tony leaned into the screen "Well, it's all about biology, you know genetic material, diffusion of gen, and some shady experiment on human"

"Uh, isn't that normal?" I crossed my arms "Maybe they tried to create a new vaccine or medicine?"

Tony typed something on the keyboard "Well, I found nothing in here, just their new invention, and bla bla bla bla, trash, trash, trash" Tony sighed and turned to us "Well, nothing important in there, just the usual stuff"

"Do you find anything about Damen Curtis?" Natasha asked.

"Uh, nothing important. Just general information, like date and place of birth, his early life, and usual thing" Tony said.

"How about 23 March 2011? Is he on Afghanistan at that time?" I asked.

Tony typed something again "Well, yeah. He's on Afghanistan, business trip and about launching a new medicine"

I froze in place, so Damen in Afghanistan when that accident happened and maybe Damen connected into that accident that killed Jeremy or heck he's the one who responsible for Jeremy death. Without I realized it, my whole body is shaking in anger, I'm ready to kill Damen, I want his blood and I want to make him suffer before his death. His going to die slowly and I'll make sure that he will feel the pain that I felt.

"Nicole, you have to relax" I heard a voice behind me and a hand squeezed my shoulder.

"We still didn't know the connection and we can't charge in without strong evidence, this guy whoever he is, very smart at covering his track and hiding from the government" that voice came again.

I looked up and found that Natasha hovering above me, my anger started to melt. She's right I just can't charge in and kill Damen because that will make everything worse. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

"So, am I done here?" Tony asked "Because I have a dinner with Pepper tonight"

"You can go" Natasha said "And said Hi to Pepper from me"

Tony just nodded and walked to the outside while waving his hand. When the door closed I covered my face and sighed tiredly, now I can understand Rhea pain, doing all this research all day and found nothing really drained you energy.

"I'm going out" I said and stood up "I need some fresh air"

Nobody stopped me when I walked to the outside; I walked to the elevator and pushed the down button. When the door opened, I lifted my head and found Steve inside the elevator. I walked in and murmured Hi to him.

"You look awful" Steve said "Bad day?"

"You could say that" I said and leaned on the wall "I never realized that this will be hard"

"Would you like to join me?" he asked me "I'm heading to the café near the tower. Maybe you can ease your mind there"

I rubbed my eyes tiredly "Coffee, yeah that's what I need. And some fresh air"

Steve just smiled when heard my complaint, I shut my eyes for a while tried to rest my eyes. When I heard a 'ding', I opened my eyes and found that we already reached the first floor. I quickly walked out and went to the outside, when the night air embraced my face I took a deep breath and exhaled quickly. I felt a little relaxed and started to stretch myself, then I heard a motorcycle engine behind me and I turned. I found Steve rode a big motorcycle and he looked at me.

"Cool ride" I said and walked towards him.

Steve handed me a helmet "Here"

I accepted the helmet and quickly sat right behind him; then I just stared at his back. Did I have to wrap my hand on his back? I blushed at this thought and shook my head, gosh if only he's Jeremy I'll gladly wrapped my hand around him. When Steve started his engine and went to the road, I yelped and without thinking, I wrapped my hand on his back and buried my head on his back. Steve scent is similar to Jeremy, sweet, and refreshing. Gosh, I started to miss Jeremy even more; I miss his smiled, his laughed and his scent.

"We're here" Steve said.

I still buried my head on his back "Uh, Nicole, you can let me go" he said again when I didn't move.

"Crap!" I cursed and quickly pulled myself.

I blushed madly at this "Um, Sorry, it just…uh…you know…" I stuttered.

Steve laughed at this "It's okay"

I blushed even deeper and quickly got down from Steve motorcycle. I handed him the helmet and I tried to avoid his eyes. I just followed him from behind into the café; Steve took a seat near a window and ordered two coffees. I sat in front of him and stared at the table, I took a quick glanced to him and looked at Steve who looked at the street.

"So, uh, how's your day?" I managed to ask.

Steve turned to me "Nothing much, just spent my day training all day"

Well, since nothing happened in here he's practically unemployed, unlike me, there's always something happened and Director Hudson always sent me with Jeremy, of course until Jeremy death, he put me on off-duty list for two years, sometimes he asked me to solve something easy. I sighed loudly and rested my chin on my hand.

"Hey, take it easy" Steve said.

"Ugh, I want to work on the field" I started to whine "I hate research"

"You're a field Agent?" Steve arched his eyebrow at me.

"You could say that" I smiled a bit "You know chasing the bad guys, solved some bank robbery case, chased a drug dealer across the country"

"That's sound dangerous" Steve commented.

"Nah, safer than fighting aliens though" I said nonchalantly.

"You know?" Steve looked at me.

"Of course I know. It's all over the news, lucky at that time I was in Florida with Jeremy, holidays" I looked at the window again.

The waiter already back and brought two cup of coffee and put it in front of us. I picked my cup up and took a sip of my coffee.

"I meet Tony Stark today" I said and put the cup down again.

"You meet him?" Steve asked and sounded genuinely surprised.

"Quite full of himself, but, he's pretty good" I said and smiled at this.

"You don't know him" Steve said and looked at his cup "He's a troublemaker"

I laughed at this "You should've seen me when I was 15 years old. You might be fainted at that time."

Steve laughed and drank his coffee, while I watched the street. Then suddenly I saw a woman walked passed by the window and a man grabbed her purse, a robbery. I quickly stood up and ran to the outside.

"Nicole!" I heard Steve called my name.

The woman fell on the street with dazed looks, I quickly ran after the robber. Grabbed my gun and pulled it from my waist. The robber kept ran and he entered nearby car, threatened whoever inside and kicked the driver and the passenger out, and drove away. I panted and saw a guy rode a motorcycle, Ducati. I ran towards that person showed my FBI badge, and rode his motorcycle without hesitation. I started the engine and chased the robber. I took a short cut towards an alley, hoping that I could chase the car. I hut some trash can but I ignored it, as long as I didn't accidentally hit people, when I'm appeared on the main street again, I didn't saw the car. And then suddenly I heard car engine and when I'm turned the car that the robber took already in front of me, and hit the motorcycle hard way. Lucky for me, I was able to jump in the last minute and landed on the street. I groaned and quickly pushed myself; I pulled my gun again and aimed it towards the car which now hit a pole hard.

"Get out!" I yelled.

The man got out from the car with his hand on the air, but it's too late, I saw him wearing the same scarf like those two teenagers back then. The man grinned and took something from his pocket and pushed whoever is it. My eyes widened and I jumped away from that man, but the blast knocked me a few feet and next time I knew I was on the ground face first, my back hurt like hell, my head is spinning, my ear is ringing, and I could taste blood on my mouth.

**And here is it**

**What do you think?**

**And about the pairing? Should I go with Steve or Clint?**

**Tell me okay**

**See you next chapter**


	3. I've decided to trust him

**So here the next chapter i hope you like it**

**And the pairing I have decided that it will be with Clint**

**it will be brother sister relationship with Steve too**

**And now I will let you read this chapter in peace**

**I don;t own Avengers**

**Chapter 3**

I was sitting on an ambulance while a doctor treated my wound, looks like lady fortune with me today. My wound is minor, considering someone triggered a bomb a few feet in front of me. Just a few cut on my arm, face and leg., a bruise on my fore head, and a few stitches on my arm, forehead, and leg. A police officer stood in front of me and asked all kind of question, from what and FBI Agent doing in here, what the robber looks like, also stupid question like, did I have a boyfriend, and am I free tonight. The doctor managed to shoo him off after I'm faking a very bad headache. Then I saw Steve stopped not so far from here and managed to enter the scene without trouble, looks like he famous among the Police Department too. Steve hurriedly walked towards me, while a doctor stitched a deep cut on my right arm.

"Nicole" Steve panted and looked at me worriedly "I heard an explosion. Are you okay?"

"I'm in an ambulance" I answered sarcastically and Steve scowled at my answer.

"Doctor, is she okay?" Steve turned to the doctor.

"She's fine, just got a deep cut on her right arm, a few minor cut and few bruises and a slight concussion, considering her head hit a car pretty hard. Aside that, she's perfectly fine, it's a miracle though, considering the size of explosion and the distance between her and the bomber" The doctor explained.

Steve turned to me again and he looked mad "Don't you ever do that again!" he yelled at me.

"I just doing my job" I defended myself

"And almost kill yourself in the process" Steve glared at me.

"They cannot kill me that easily" I said angrily and glared at Steve.

Steve expression softened "Look, let's just go back to the tower, and let my friend examined you once more" Steve turned to the doctor "No offense"

"None taken" the doctor said and wrapped my right arm with bandage.

"Why do you care?" I asked still pissed "We just knew each other"

Steve blushed a bit "Why not? You're my friend and of course I'm worried about my friend"

"I'm finished" the doctor said "You can bring your girlfriend back"

I blushed at the doctor statement "I'm not..!"

But Steve already took my hand and dragged me gently towards his motorcycle, half force me to ride it and he brought me back into the tower.

"JARVIS, tell Dr. Banner to meet me at the infirmary" Steve said into thin air.

"Yes, sir" JARVIS answered.

Steve pulled towards the elevator and we headed to 87th floor.

"You okay?" Steve asked and looked at me "Are you dizzy? Are you feeling nauseous? Anything hurt?"

"Steve!" I yelled "Calm down, I'm fine"

"We're not sure until Dr. Banner does a complete examination on you" Steve answered.

"There's no way I could run away from this, right?" I asked and sighed.

Steve still gripped my hand tightly; afraid that I'll ran to my room. I sighed and leaned towards the wall, I looked at Steve hand which still held my hand. Honestly, I liked it, his hand felt like Jeremy hand. Finally we arrived at 87th floor and Steve brought me to the infirmary. Inside there I saw a man, he kinda short and skinny, with his brown hair and brown eyes, he wore eyeglasses, and he looked like a genius. I knew him, Dr. Bruce Banner, a scientist and also the Hulk, the big green guy who practically invincible. Steve pushed my shoulder and I sat on a small bed. Steve quickly walked towards Dr. Banner and told him what happened to me, Dr. Banner eyes went wide and he turned to me. After Steve finished, Dr. Banner walked towards me and looked at me right in the eyes.

"New in here?" Dr. Banner asked and examined my wounds "I never see you before"

"Came in yesterday" I answered and flinched when Dr. Banner accidentally brushed the deep cut on my right arm "I'm an FBI Agent. I came here to work a case with SHIELD help"

"FBI huh?" Dr. Banner looked at the bruise on my forehead.

"You got something against FBI?" I asked half amused.

"Not really, just try to stay out from their way" Dr. Banner said.

"She's fine" Dr. Banner said and turned to Steve "Nothing life threatening"

"See" I said and jumped down from the bed "I told you I'm fine"

Steve sighed in relief and rubbed his forehead "Just be careful next time okay. Don't get yourself killed"

I just waved my hand and gave him my best smile "Relax buddy. Just like I said before, they cannot kill me that easily"

Steve faced turned crimson red and he avoided my eyes "Just promised me. I'm done losing my friend"

"Okay, okay. I promised that I will not kill myself on a mission" I said and walked towards the elevator door.

"Good Night everybody" I said cheerfully as the elevator door closed.

**-Line Break-**

Director Fury looked at me with questioning looks, he still didn't believe that I encountered a member of Black Fang yesterday and got hurt by a bomb explosion by the second time.

"And you don't recognize this guy?" Director Fury asked for the fifth time.

"No. I meet him, because I saw him grabbed some poor woman bag and I chased him, and when he cornered, he did it." I said and sighed.

"Looks like their objective not Agent Hudson, but you" Director Fury said.

Cold sweat started to form on my back "What? Why me?"

"We still don't know about that" Director Fury said and turned to see the screen "Your father. Are you sure you know nothing about him"

'Aside from he's an Archangel and the strongest one' I said in my heart.

"Nothing" I said "I don't know anything aside from my dad is a missionary and he never returned from his last trip. I already told Agent Barton that"

"Is that so?" Director Fury turned to me again.

I tapped my finger on the table "Oh yeah, I forget to tell you. The symbol of Black Fang reminds me of Lucifer"

"Lucifer?" Director Fury looked at me curiously.

"The fallen angel and usually we called him The Devil" I said.

"And why suddenly bring Lucifer up?" Director Fury asked me.

"Like I said before, the Black Fangs Symbol reminds me of him" I said and sighed "Why everybody never listened to what I said" I grumbled.

"I believed there's other reason why you bring Lucifer name up" Director Fury said.

'Crap' I thought "Uh, no I have no other reason. Just maybe their intention is evil since their symbol is like that" I said and rubbed my arm.

"Is that so" Director Fury said and leaned towards me "You not hiding anything right?"

My hand twitched "Eh, like what?" I laughed at this "Come on you know that I will do anything to catch Jeremy killer. If I knew something important I will tell you"

"I hold your word Agent Finley. Dismissed" Director Fury walked towards the window and looked at the morning sky of New York.

I stood up from my chair and I stroke my necklace, a gift from my father. I walked out from the conference room and stopped when the door closed; I touched the window and looked at the bright blue sky.

"Dad" I murmured and put my forehead on my window.

"What are you doing?"

I spun around and accidentally head butted someone behind me. I groaned and rubbed the back of my head.

"Ow, my head hurt. Constant blows to my head two days a row" I groaned.

I glared at Clint who held his nose "Don't surprise me like that!" I yelled at him.

Clint rubbed his nose "What are you doing? Want to jump from here?"

"No" I said "Just a little tired"

Clint sighed and looked at my right arm "You need to take a break. Your wound might be opened up again"

"Relax" I said and patted his shoulder "I heal faster that anyone"

"You have a concussion" Clint said and looked at me.

"A slight concussion" I corrected "It's gone now. Heck, even my other wound aside from this" I showed his my right arm which still wrapped in bandage "already healed"

Clint grabbed my left arm "They want you, not Jeremy. They want your head, Nicole. If you kept pushing yourself too hard, you might be got killed."

I sighed loudly "Why everybody suddenly cared about me?" I glared at him "First, Steve and now you? What the heck? I'm nobody Clint! I'm just an attachment here, okay?"

"All of us cared about you Nicole!" Clint yelled "Even Natasha and Maria cared about you. Because we knew how it felt to lose someone we loved. Beside…"Clint looked away from me "I consider you like my own sister that I never have before"

I blinked at Clint word "What?"

"Maybe right you just an attachment in here. But we're working as a team, and we have to take care of each other" Clint explained.

I took a deep breath and looked at the window again "Why me?"

Clint grinned and patted my head "I don't know, when we saw you we just wanted to protect you. I think you got the charm and sometimes you're adorable"

I punched his arm lightly "Shut up!"

Clint laughed and he stopped when my phone rang, I took it from my pocket and grinned when saw Rhea name on the screen.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked cheerfully.

"WHERE THE HELL, ARE YOU?" Rhea practically screamed.

"Uh, Director Hudson never told you?" I asked.

"TELL ME WHAT?! LISTEN HERE NIKKI, YOU'VE HAVE BEEN GONE FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG AND WHERE?! AND YESTERDAY I SAW IN THE NEWS THERE ANOTHER SUICIDE BOMBING AGAIN AND YOU'ER THE VICTIM!" Rhea screamed again.

"Rhea, you don't have to yell like that!" I heard Greg voice.

"Shut up Greg!" Rhea yelled back at Greg.

"Rhea calm down" I said calmly.

"I'AM CALM" Rhea took a deep breath "Where the heck are you princess?"

"I'm working on Jeremy case with SHIELD" I said "I think Director Hudson told you"

"That old man didn't say anything. He has been quite all the time, once I think he's a statue. And after he heard the suicide bombing news, he fainted and sent to the hospital. Don't worry he already sent home and as you know he's working right now" Rhea talked.

"He fainted?!" and now I'm the one who screaming "Is he okay?!"

"Humph, are you deaf? I just told you he's fine Nikki. He's in the office and ate double cheese burger right now, along with large fries and large coke" Rhea said.

"Rhea" I sighed "Too much information"

"Sorry, habit" Rhea said innocently.

"Listen if you want to meet me fine. I'm on my break actually. Meet me on usual café in half hour okay, and bring Greg too, I have a surprised for him" I said and took a quick glance on Clint.

"Fine, fine" Rhea grumbled "You always so bossy" and she cut the connection.

"You want to come with me?" I asked Clint "You know meet my friends"

"Why are you asking me?" Clint asked.

"Because, I can't ask him" I pointed at the conference room with my thumb "to join me, also you looked normal"

Clint laughed at this "What about Natasha and Maria?"

"Please, my friend will freeze in place with their icy glare" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Fine with me" Clint said "Beside I got nothing to do and it's lunch break"

-Line Break-

When I arrived at my favorite spot, I saw Rhea and Greg already occupied the table near the window. I walked towards them and I patted Rhea shoulder, Rhea turned and she smiled widely at me, she quickly jumped from her seat and hugged me tightly.

"Nikki!" she said happily "Miss you so much"

"Rhea, you chocking me, again" I said jokingly.

"The office is never been the same without you" Rhea said "Even Director Hudson just locked himself up in his room. He must be worried about you"

Rhea pulled herself and looked at Clint who stood behind me. Rhea looked at me then at Clint again.

"Did he…? Are you…?" Rhea blinked her eyes.

"Are you Hawkeye?" Greg stood up and looked at Clint.

Clint just nodded formally "Yes, I am"

"I'm you're biggest fan" Greg started to sound like a five years old kid who met his favorite hero.

Clint just gave him a small smile before he sat down on a chair right in front of Greg. Greg quickly sat down and began to talk with Clint; Rhea rolled her eyes at this and shook her head.

"Boy" she murmured "Never understand them"

I just laughed at this and sat right beside Clint while Rhea sat right in front of me. Rhea flipped her long auburn hair and she looked at me.

"Tell me Nikki" she said "About your time on the tower"

"Nothing much really" I played with my hair "Working"

"Any progress on Jeremy case?" she asked me again.

"That's classified" I said "They told me not to talk about it to anyone else"

Rhea arched her eyebrow "That's suck"

"Totally" I smiled a little "I really want to tell you about it, but I can't. I will break the protocol and they will kick me out from the case.

Rhea sighed and looked at the menu on the table "Well, since we able to meet like this, which is very rare, I'll treat you and your friend here. Including you Greg" Rhea added when Greg gave her his infamous puppy eyes.

We ordered our food and talked a bit about the recent accident that involve me, the weather, a little about our past, like where are came from, and normal stuff. Then the door swung opened and a group of 5 people came in and sat on the counter, I just looked at them and felt something is wrong about them, something odd. And as if they could read my mind one of them, the oldest one turned and looked at me right in the eye. I looked at him briefly before turned and looked at Rhea who busy argued with Greg while Clint watched them in amused looks.

"Clint" I whispered to him "Is it just me or those group who just came in is odd?"

Clint turned to me "You mean?"

"I don't know" I said and took a quick glanced on that group "Something just felt not right about them, something about them is bugging me"

Just before Clint could answer my question his blue eyes went wide and he grabbed my hand and pulled me down.

"Everybody, get down!" he yelled and kicked the table, so the table would cover us.

Rhea and Greg quickly crouched beside me and they already held their gun on their hand. Within a minute I heard multiple gun shots and people started to scream. I quickly pulled my gun from my holster and cocked it. I took a peek and found out that they wore the same scarf like those two teenagers and that robber.

"Black Fang" I hissed "They're here"

"What?" Clint sounded surprised

"Looks like their objective just robbery" Greg said "Or maybe worse"

"Their activity has been increased this month" Rhea added "Robbery, kidnapping, murder"

Just after that I heard another gun shot and somebody screamed in pain. I quickly kneeled with one of my knee and I started to shoot at one of them. I managed to shoot one of them, a man in his mid-thirties, at his foot and the men fell down on the floor. Four of them turned to us and started to shoot at us.

"Crap" Greg cursed while shooting at them "We can't keep this on, a lot of people of going to die if we kept this up"

"Clint, call the HQ. Tell them, that we're under attack" I told him "We got civilians in here"

"You don't have to tell me that" he said and called the HQ.

Suddenly, Greg screamed in pain and he dropped his gun. Greg clutched his right arm and his cursing a lot.

"Damn it!" he cursed "I got shot"

Rhea quickly took some napkin on the floor and pushed it towards Greg wound "Press it on your wound. At least it will stop the bleeding"

"They will send help" Clint said and readied to shot anyone.

"Shoot them" I yelled at him "They said you're the best shooter they ever have. Prove it!"

Clint started to shoot them one by one, and looks like the title Hawkeye suit him perfectly. Every bullet from his gun managed to take down every one of them, when Clint shot down the last person he stood up and walked slowly towards the counter. I stood up and told Rhea to take care of Greg while I followed Clint from behind. And then a men and women jumped from behind the counter, the men attacked Clint while the women attacked me. She crashed into me and I stumbled back and my gun fell from my hand. I quickly changed into fighting scene and the women attacked me, I blocked her fist and kneed her gut, she stumbled back and attacked me again. I avoided her fist and I caught her arm, I twisted it into her back and she screamed in pain. The women head butted me right in the face and I stumbled back, using that moment the woman punched my face and kicked me right in the stomach. I flew back and landed on a table, I groaned and pushed myself up. The women smirked evilly at me before she charged at me again, she swung her fist and I barely dodged it, I caught her arm, twisted it and judo flip her into the table in front of me, and managed to break the table in the process. The women fell unconscious after that, I picked up my gun from the floor and turned around only to find Clint flew back and hit his back pretty hard into the wall. Clint groaned and he tried to stand up but he failed; looks like he twisted his ankle. The man approached him with a knife on his hand, my eyes grew wide at this and I noticed a small cut on Clint cheek and hand.

"Clint!" I called him and tossed him my gun.

Clint caught it and quickly pulled the trigger before the man could stab him. The knife stopped only a few inches from Clint chest and the man who held it dropped into the floor and not moving anymore. Clint dropped my gun and panted hard; he pushed himself up and limped towards me.

"Thank you" he said and smiled at me "I owe you one"

I just smiled back at him and walked towards Rhea and Greg who still hid behind the table, Greg grinned when he saw me and I just nodded at him. Within a second I heard ambulance and cops started to gather around us, I walked to the outside and told them that we already took care of it. Paramedics and cops came in and brought the civilian out also with the wounded one, including Greg. When everything is already in order I decided to visit Greg who sat on an ambulance while a doctor tried to stitch his arm.

"Hey" I said and sat right next to him "Is it okay?"

Greg just laughed at my question "I've been shot multiple times Nikki. This is nothing, just a scratch"

"I should have seen that coming" I said.

"Nikki take it easy okay" Greg said and patted my head with his left hand "You cannot predict that will happened"

I slapped his hand "Is Rhea okay?"

"She's okay" Greg said "I just never thought that she will acted so calm and collected at that time, since she's not a field agent like us"

"Of course I'm calm" Rhea said and appeared in front of us "You were there and I believed that you will help and protect me"

Greg blushed at Rhea words "Well, we still need your hacking skill, if you dead it's going to be really hard to look for your substitute"

Rhea blushed and looked away from Greg "Er, thank you"

"I think I will go. I will let you two having your romantic moment" I said and smirked at the.

I walked towards Clint who leaned on his car and he looked at me with curious look.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing" he said "It just you really good at fighting, too good to be an FBI Agent" he said.

"Are you saying I should be in SHIELD?" I asked and crossed my arm.

"Maybe yes, maybe no" Clint said and eyeing the ambulance where Greg is still talked with Rhea.

"If Director Hudson worked in SHILED maybe I probably will worked there." I said "But still, I'm glad working in FBI, because of that I…" I stopped for a moment "Me and Jeremy, we know each other because of that job"

"Jeremy huh" Clint said without looking at me "I wonder what kind of guy he is"

"He's strong, brave, kind, a little talkative, loyal, never hesitate to take action" I said "Almost like you" I added and looked at Clint "Honestly, when I saw you at first time, I thought you're Jeremy."

"Did he give you that necklace?" Clint asked me and pointed at my necklace.

I touched my necklace; its pendant is some kind of small bird who held an olive branch on its beak.

"A memento from my dad, my late mother left it to me" I said.

Clint nodded slightly and looked at the ambulance again "Is it just me or the attack back then just too easy?" he asked.

"Too easy" I agreed with him "Maybe they have something else"

Before Clint could say anything, I heard an explosion came from the ambulance where Greg and Rhea were. My eyes went wide at this and ran to the ambulance, but Clint caught my arm and pulled me.

"Let me go!" I squirmed.

Clint wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back "Don't!" he warned me "There might be another bomb there"

"Rhea and Greg could still be alive!" I yelled at him "I have to help them!"

"Don't be reckless!" Clint yelled back at me "You could die!"

I elbowed his stomach hard but Clint didn't move or even flinched at that. I bit my lips hard and turned to Clint only to find his face very close to mine.

"Sorry" I said and head butted him hard.

Clint stumbled back and clutch his nose, I ran towards the ambulance tried to find Greg and Rhea. But before I could reach the scene someone crashed me from behind and pinned me on the ground. I yelped when found Clint is the one who pinned me on the ground, within a minute after he did that another bomb exploded and showered us with glass. Clint shook his head and he looked at me, I just froze in place because his face in so close to mine, I even could felt his breath on my face. His blue eyes filled with concern and anger.

"I told you not to be careful" Clint said angrily "You could die there!"

I just averted my eyes from his "I just want to save Greg and Rhea"

Clint pushed himself and he offered his hand to help me up, I accepted his hand and he pulled me up.

"Nicole I hate to said it" he said and looked at me "There's no way they could survive that"

I looked at him angrily "But I can!"

"Are you forgetting the fact that you barely survived? Even the doctor almost gave up on your conditions!" Clint yelled at me.

I glared at him "I cannot let them die. They cannot die!" I yelled at him "I'm not going let them to die, just like Jeremy!"

Without I realize my tears already formed on my eyes and started to fell down "I…I couldn't help Jeremy at that time" I blinked "And now, now, that's happened to me again, and I can't save them"

Clint expression softened and he pulled me closer and hugged me "Nicole you can't save everybody. What happened to them or Jeremy is not your fault, is not because you not strong enough to help or save them. The one who behind all of this, it's his fault" he tried to soothe me.

"Damen" I sobbed "It's his fault" I gripped Clint suit tightly.

"We are going to catch him, I promised you that" Clint said.

-Line Break-

I just sat there while watched Greg and Rhea coffin lowered down into their grave. I couldn't bear it to watch it anymore; I stood up from my seat and ran to the black van that parked not far away from Greg and Rhea funeral. I panted hard and looked at the sky angrily; I wanted to ask Michael, my dad, why everyone around me, people that I cared the most began to die one by one? I touched my necklace and I cried silently, maybe they die because of me, Damen wouldn't rest until he killed everyone that I cared the most. He wanted to make me suffer and when I already broken killing me would be easy, since I no longer have the will to live. I have to stay away from them; I only put them in danger, Maria, Clint, Natasha, and Steve. I tightened my fist; I have to get out from Avenger Tower before anyone died because of me. I opened the van door and climbed in, I told the driver to bring me back to the tower. When we arrived at the tower I quickly got down from the van and headed to the elevator and pushed 56th floor. The elevator door opened when I arrived at 56th floor and I ran towards my room, I pulled my suit case and put my clothes in there.

"Where are you going?" I turned and found Clint stood there.

"I have to go" I said and closed my suitcase "I only put all of you in danger"

Clint walked towards me and grabbed my arm "Are you going to run away?"

"Just stay away from me" I said coldly "If you want to live"

I slapped Clint hand and walked towards the door with my suitcase, when my hand reached the door Clint grabbed my wrist and pinned me on the wall. Clint looked very angry and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Don't you dare to run away like this!" he hissed at me "Are going to throw everything away just because you can't handle your friend dead?!"

"Is not like that!" I glared at him "I just don't want my friend got hurt just because of me!"

"Then stay and protect them!" he yelled at me "Running away won't help you at all, Damen will still hunt the person you care most."

"If you want to redeem yourself, then stay here and helped us to catch Damen. He's the one who responsible for all of this, not you" Clint added.

I bit my lips hard and my hand is shaking "I don't know if I can do it anymore. I have lost too many people that I loved and I can't protect them, am I still qualified for this?"

Clint smiled a bit and patted my head "You're not alone in this Nicole; you have me, along with Natasha and Maria. We will always there to help you, after all we're a team right"

I looked at Clint blue eyes, he's right. I have been fighting alone for a long time. After Jeremy death, I have been pulled myself and closed myself to other people, afraid that I lost them again, afraid of the pain if I lost the people that I cared about. I covered my mouth and fell on my knee, I've been very stupid all this time, I forgot that there still people that want to help me that still cared about me. Clint crouched down and he looked at me.

"Please, trust us Nicole" he said more softly "We won't leave you alone, even you're not part of SHIELD you're like a family to us. So please trust us okay, let us share your burden too"

I wiped my tears and looked at Clint "Thank you" I said and smiled a bit.

"Now put your suitcase back" Clint said "I promise to not tell anybody about this, I promised no to tell anyone about yestreday that you're crying like a baby and clinging to me like I was your life line" he grinned at me.

I blushed madly at this "Shut up!"

Clint laughed and ruffled my hair "Now go. We still have worked to do"

**So what do you think about this chapter**

**Give me some review kay**

**See you on the next chapter**


	4. Transformation part 1

**Here the next chapter**

**And Thank you for everyone who favorite my story and followed it **

**And now I'll let you enjoy this chapter**

**I don't own Avenger**

**Chapter 4**

I sighed tiredly and sat down on the floor, today I decided to train in the gym for sharpen myself and to soothe my mind from work. Also I tried to distract myself from Rhea and Greg death; I have to move on and stopped grieving over their death. I have to back to work and tried to catch Damen, even without evidence we knew Damen is guilty but to avoid misunderstanding and lawsuit, we have to find something that bad about Damen, something really bad. Even If I said that Damen is Lucifer son they wouldn't believe me, they need evidence. I touched my necklace, maybe I have to tell them the truth, but the truth is sound crazy and will make me a total freak. Suddenly the elevator door opened and I saw Steve walked in.

"Morning Captain" I said without moving from my position.

"Morning" he said back and walked towards his locker "It's rare to see you here"

I stood up and stretched myself "I'm tired of research work and decided to take a little break by trained myself"

Steve stopped for a moment and looked at me from the window on his locker door "I heard about your friend death, I'm sorry about that"

I shook my head "I'm okay. Grieving over their death will not bring them back, I'll have to move on and tried to protect what I have left" my fist tightened "I won't forget their death and I'll drag them for my whole life, as a reminder for me, a reminder that I have to be stronger everyday so I won't lose people that I cared about"

"You're not alone in this" Steve said and closed the locker door "Even I'm not a part of your team, just asked me if you need help"

I smiled at this "Thank you Steve"

"Want to spar with me?" he asked me.

"Nah, you will make me sprawl on the floor within a minute" I said and laughed at my own word.

Before Steve could say something the elevator door opened again and I saw Clint with Natasha walked in into the gym too. Steve looked at Natasha with longing looks and I grinned at this, I elbowed his chest and he looked down at me.

"You like her don't you?" I asked and grinned at him.

"I don't know, I mean she's great but uh, I don't know" Steve said.

"I can help you if you want to" I offered.

"What are you two whispering about?" Natasha asked and crossed her arm.

"Oh, Steve here asking me about the latest technology and news also some tips how to hit on modern girl" I said quickly and Steve nudged me when I mention the last part.

Natasha lips twitched into tiny smiled "Really?"

"Clint how about if we sparred?" I asked Clint suddenly.

"Huh, well me and Natasha…" Clint said.

"Great come on" I said cheerfully and dragged him away from Steve and Natasha. I mouthed good luck at Steve and Steve just stood there and his face turned bright red.

"You're quite pushy today huh?" Clint commented.

I stopped and looked at him "No, I'm not"

"Then why suddenly you dragged me away from Natasha?" he asked.

"Eh, er like I said I want to spar with you" I said and looked away from him.

"Why me, Why not with Natasha?" he asked again and grinned mischievously at me.

I blushed at this "I just want to see you fight with bare hand, since a week ago you got thrown into a wall" I said and laughed nervously at this.

"I'm offended" he said and crossed his arm.

"The truth is hurt buddy" I said.

"A woman older than you threw you on a table" he said "We're on the same board Nicole"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms "Let's prove it buddy, who's better"

Clint laughed at this "You asked for it"

Then I lunged at him and tried to punch him, he dodge and caught my arm and twisted it. I head butted him and he stumbled back, I changed into my fighting stance and smirked at Clint. Clint readied himself and lunged at me, he tried to punch me and I dodged it, I caught his arm and swiped his feet Clint fell down on the floor and I pinned him on the floor. Clint just laughed at this and with his free he grabbed my hand and managed head butted me with his fore head. Honestly I never thought that his head will be hard as steel, I stumbled back and Clint grabbed my arm and pinned me on the floor. His face so close to mine and that made my heart beat even faster, gosh why he's so freaking handsome? I just froze there and looked at his beautiful blue eyes.

"What? Can't say anything?" he asked "Am I too awesome for you?"

His word made me came back to earth "No way!"

With my free hand I grabbed his arm and somehow, I didn't know how, I managed to changed our position, now I hovered above him and Clint looked at me clearly I surprised at my strength. My knee on his chest so he cannot move one of my hands held his shoulder. I panted and grinned at him.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked.

"It's a tie" Clint said.

"Hey, I managed to throw you on the floor twice" I protested.

"It didn't count" he said "Now get off me"

I pushed myself and crossed my arms "That is so not fair" I pouted.

Clint ruffled my hair "Okay, okay. You win. Happy?"

I slapped his hand "Don't treated me like 5 years old kid"

"Then stopped act like one" he grinned at me.

"Meanie" I pouted.

Clint snapped his finger at my forehead "See what I mean?"

"Guys I hate to ruin your moment" Natasha said "But Director Fury wanted to see us right away"

-Line Break-

"You want us to what?" I asked in surprised.

"Damen Curtis will hold a grand opening of his brand new product this night. And I want all of you come there and watch him" Director Fury said.

"But he knew my face" I protested "If he really wanted my head, then…"

"That's why I need you to come there" Director Fury said "To see his reaction when he saw you, beside Agent Barton, along with Agent Romanoff will protect you there"

I sighed and looked at the table "Fine, I'll do it"

"Good choice Agent Finley. Dismissed" Director Fury said.

I stood up from my chair and walked towards the door. Finally I got a chance to work on the field, but why I got this feeling, like there's something really bad will happened. I opened the door and sighed loudly.

"Is something wrong?" Natasha asked me.

"Nothing, it just I never, you know, go to the big party like that. And I don't know what to wear and else" I said and rubbed my forehead.

Natasha smiled a bit at this "Well, me and Maria will helped you out" she said.

"Thank you" I said and smiled sheepishly.

Natasha just nodded and walked away from the conference room. I took a deep breath and walked to the elevator door and headed to my room on 56th floor. Once I arrived at 56th floor, I walked towards my room and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and walked towards my wardrobe, I opened it and I didn't found any dress. I cursed silently and closed the wardrobe; I really needed to buy some after this.

"Are you ready?"

I turned and found that Agent Hill, Maria, stood there and held a dress on her hand.

"You didn't have one right?" she walked towards me "Use this"

I took the dress and almost lost my breath when I saw it, it's really pretty dress.

"I don't know" I said "it's pretty really, but I don't know if it suited me well"

Maria smiled slightly "Just try it out"

I nodded and tried the dress out, when I looked at my reflection at the mirror I had to admit that Maria is right. The dress fit me perfectly, even made my emerald green eyes look sharper and my light brown chocolate hair shinier.

"This is…" I'm at lost "Perfect"

"Now sit down here" Maria said.

I quickly sat down and Maria quickly applied make up and did my hair. It takes 10 minutes to finish and when she done, I barely recognize myself. My hair which reached my back, Maria tied it up and let some of it loose and she curled it up. The makeup it's just simple but it managed to make me looked different, my eyes became sharper than usual.

"Thank you" I said and smiled "I almost didn't recognize myself"

Maria just smiled at me "It will be okay. We'll be there; also you got Natasha and Clint there"

"Then where you will be?" I asked and stood up.

"I'll be outside and watched it from the surveillance camera" Maria said "Also I'll be watching the outside area"

I sat on the bed and took a pair of silver high heels and wore it "I see, you're our eyes and ears on the outside huh?"

Maria threw a communication device towards me "Put that on your right ear and the bracelet is the microphone. Don't worry, it's undetectable"

I nodded and wore it all, after all the preparation finished, Maria led me to the outside. We walked to the elevator and waited for it in silent. The elevator door opened and we quickly entered it, I crossed my arms and tapped my finger on my arm, I'm so nervous and afraid, nervous because I never been in big party before, and afraid if it will be failed and more people is going to suffer because of me. The elevator door opened when we reached the first floor, Clint and Natasha already stood there. Natasha wore red dress and she looked dazzling also dangerous. Clint wore Black suit with white shirt beneath it and black tie and that made him looked sharper and more handsome.

"Are you ready?" Maria asked and they turned.

Clint froze in place when he saw me and that made my face became hotter, heck even my heart beat even faster. Clint blinked his eyes and he shook his head, he cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair.

"You look different" he said "I mean different if a good way"

I laughed nervously at his word "Thank you. And you too, I almost didn't recognize you"

Clint blushed at my word "Shall we go?"

-Line Break-

"We're here" Clint said into his wristwatch "We haven't see Damen"

"Maybe he's not coming" I said hopefully.

The idea of meeting Damen is a very bad one, well according to me anyway. He could kill me on the spot or maybe worse, he'll kill Natasha or Clint or Maria or all of them. Maybe Clint knew I was nervous because now he held my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Relax" he whispered.

I just nodded and tried to smile "I'll try"

Natasha already went somewhere; she said she's going to get more info about Damen. Clint guided me to a nearby table and he offered me a drink. I refused it, when I'm nervous I always lost my appetite and if I ate or drank, it would make me ended up it restroom. Then I heard people clapped their hand and I turned to the big stage in the center. On there I saw a man with jet black hair and sea-blue eyes stood there with very expensive suit. He looked very handsome and charming, but I knew who he is. He is Damen Curtis, the leader of Black Fang also Lucifer only son. Damen walked to the crowd with a big smile on his face and some of the girl and woman swooned over him.

"Good Evening ladies and gentleman" he said and bowed down "On this wonderful evening, I have some great news for you. Today, this night Velodrome Pharmacist Industrial brings out a new product" Damen stopped for a moment "Velcro!" Damen yelled and a picture appeared behind him.

"Velcro will help you if you caught a cold and had a very bad headache" Damen explained "But it's different from the other medicine though, why?" Damen stopped for a moment and I could swear he looked right at me before he smirked "It's cheaper and trust me the side effect is lesser than your usual cold medicine, it will help you heal faster than anyone"

People clapped their hand and Damen bowed down once more "And for now, let's get this party started!"

People yelled in excitement and they started to dance and some of them enjoy the food and the drink. Clint guided me to the nearest table and he looked around, Damen is still talked to someone and he just crossed his arm and nodded.

"Damen is here" Clint spoke "we're ready for further action"

I flinched when Clint said further action, because that means I had to approach Damen and I had to talk to him. I cleared my throat and approached Damen who talked to a blonde girl, I just looked at him and when Damen turned to me I gave him my best smile and I kept walking to the bar and sat down there. And now I just have to wait Damen approached me and talked to me, I tapped the table and turned, only to see Damen still looked at me and completely ignoring the blonde girl in front of him. I turned again and looked at the table, suddenly I heard somebody approached me and sat right next to me.

"Good evening"

I looked up and turned, Damen already sat right next to me and he smiling at me.

"My name is Damen" he extended his hand towards me.

I smiled back, holding back an urge to punch him in the face or slammed his handsome face into the table in front of me "Nicole" I shook his hand briefly.

Damen looked surprised a bit but he quickly wiped it and gave me his confident smile "What a lovely lady like you doing in a bar, alone?"

'A flirt type' I said in my heart 'Great, now I really wanted to smack his head with beer bottle'

"It just, I don't know anyone in here, everyone is a stranger" I said and smiled, gosh I really want to throw up right now.

"I see" Damen said "Would you like a drink?"

"No" I decline "Sorry, I mean no offense, but I don't drink alcohol"

"Aren't you just innocent?" Damen laughed "Well what about dancing?"

Before I could answer Damen got down from his seat and he kneeled in front of me, and I got a perfect chance to stab his forehead with my high hell.

"Would you like to dance with me Princess?"

I just nodded and got down from my seat, I accepted Damen hand and Damen lead me to the dance floor. Damen put his hand on my waist, and I had to hold back an urge to kick him on his weak spot, gingerly I put my hand on his shoulder. Damn, for a bad guy he got a really nice body, it stern and he got a well build body, I bet he looked got without shirt. I quickly mentally slapped myself, seriously Nicole, he's the bad guy and you like him? I seriously needed to check my head to Dr. Banner after this. We started to dance slowly, and I admit Damen it's a pretty good dancer, even if I accidentally (well it's not an accident, I am doing it on purpose) stepped on his toe, with a big amount of patience he kept danced with me and not dumping me in the middle of dance floor. After almost 15 minutes we danced, I pulled myself from him and said thank you before headed to the food table. The food table it's quite empty, I panted and gripped the edge of table, it's really tiring to hold back my anger towards Damen. Suddenly a pair of hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. I yelped and stopped when my back made a contact with someone chest.

"You think I'm an idiot" a voice whispered on my ears.

I froze when I realized is Damen voice. I struggle but he's strong, inhumanly strong.

"I can smell your angelic scent Nicole" Damen whispered again and he kissed my neck.

My heart started to beat faster and my face is turned into red crimson. Damen laughed at my reaction.

"Couldn't resist my charm aren't you?" Damen whispered again "Anyway, I still couldn't believe that Michael daughter will be this beautiful. If you're not his daughter I'll definitely make you mine"

Damn it, I cursed myself. I couldn't move, I just froze there in Damen arm. Damen kissed my neck again and he smirked.

"Your angelic smell is really good" he purred in my ear "I love it"

"Got off me" I manage to say that word.

"Or what?" Damen said.

"I'll kill you" I hissed in anger "For what you do to Jeremy, Greg and Rhea"

Damen laughed hard "Try me princess, as you know I got a pretty good security in here."

"Also I already know that SHILED crap sent their Agent here, I just didn't realize that they will send you along" Damen said "And I could see you already developed a feeling towards one of them, the brown haired on right, or maybe I should called him Hawkeye or Clint Barton"

I froze once again "How did you know?"

"Meh, lucky guess" Damen said "But I tell you actually because I'm kinda fond of you, I got a mole in SHILED"

"You…" I hissed "Why just don't you go to hell and join your dear daddy"

Damen arm on my waist became tighter and I gasped because of it, Damen could crushed me anytime he wanted to.

"Oh, I will" Damen said "But not in hell, in earth as I burn you human"

"Oh yeah also" Damen brought his face closer to mine, his breath brushed my cheek and made a chill ran down to my spine "In here I already plant monster, some of the guest and my security team, I injected them with some serum and they could transform, into some kind of demon"

"Why are you telling me these?" I asked.

"Because after this all your friend will die, including Clint" Damen said coldly "And I'll kill them in front of you"

"You monster" I yelled at him.

"You know what until you accept who you really are your friend is going to die one by one, and that because of you. If only you accept who you are Jeremy, Greg and Rhea would be still alive now. They died because of you, their blood on your hand Nicole" Damen said. "And now they are going to die again because of you"

Tears started to form in my eyes and I held back a sob, I couldn't sad anything to what Damen said, maybe it's true, heck is it the truth. Before Damen could say anything to me again a hand pulled Damen from me and I could heard someone punched Damen in the face. I turned and found Clint is the one who punched him. Damen stumbled back and he rubbed his cheek, he grinned at Clint and at me. Damen held his hand up when some of his security came over with gun on their hand.

"It's okay" Damen said "It's my fault, I think I got drunk and mistake her for my ex"

Clint still glared at Damen and he wrapped his hand around me, and I realized he's protecting me from Damen. Clint brought me further in the back where there's no one there; he put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me into his chest.

"It's okay" he said and patted my back.

"It's not okay" I said back "He's practically molested my neck"

Clint laughed and he pulled himself "You're crying there Nicole"

I quickly wiped my eyes "No, I'm not. Damen scent made me my eyes watery, maybe he used pepper for his perfume"

Clint laughed and he patted my head "I'm glad you're okay"

"Do you hear all he said?" I asked.

"Everything" Clint said "Director Fury might be sent the Avenger to here"

I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly "I think we should go"

Clint nodded and walked with me to the dance floor again, but before we reached the door or called Natasha back, the spotlight moved to Damen again. The crowd began to walk to the center again and we couldn't move to the door, the crowd pushing us to the center, and we don't have any other choice but to follow them. In the stage Damen walked in but now without that charming smile but with cold face, he stopped and put his hand behind his back.

"And right now" Damen said "I have some announcement"

Damen clapped his hand and the security team along with some of the guest walked into the stage.

"I also already created some serum" Damen said "You know like super soldier serum that used on Captain America or Hulk"

The crowd began to murmur to each other and cold sweat started to form on my back, behind me I could felt someone stopped right behind me and grabbed my shoulder. I turned and found Natasha panted hard and she looked tired.

"We have to get out from here now!" she whispered.

"But this serum using my DNA" Damen continued "After some years of experiment finally I can create this serum"

"DNA?" Clint scrunched his eyebrows "What he mean?"

"And now may I present you" Damen snapped his finger and all the persons in stage transformed into some kind of bat with human body. They had leather wings, bat face with claw on their hand and feet, also human body. They shrieked and flew a crossed the room, the crown screamed in terror and began to run to the door. Damen laughed evilly and he unbuttoned his shirt and walked to the dance floor, he walked right to my direction. Fortunately for us the window exploded and I could saw quinjet entered the room and Captain America jumped from the quinjet, he landed on the room and looked around. Behind him Iron Man along with Thor (Oh yeah, I didn't saw him when I on Avenger Tower). Damen stopped and his smile grew wider when he saw this.

"Perfect" he said "More people will know my true form"

Natasha grabbed the gun that she hid, gosh I didn't want to know where she's hid it, and she started to shoot at Damen. The bullet hit Damen right in his bare chest but he just stumbled back and shook his head in disappointment.

"You cannot kill me with bullet baby" Damen said and the bullet started to come out from his wound, fell on the floor, and his wound closed.

"That's just freaky" Tony said behind his Iron Man suit.

"You know instead focus on me, why don't you focus on the devil that I created" Damen said and spread his hand "I think SHIELD smarter that this"

Steve in his Captain America suit threw his shield towards one of the bat and his shield hit the bat right in the head, the bat lost his balance and crash landed right in front of Damen.

"We will kill them" Steve said "And after that we'll kill you"

Damen laughed hard at this "You can't kill me"

Right after he said that, Thor hammer flew and hit Damen right in the chest along with huge lightning bolt, after that Tony shoot him with any weapon that he had on the suit.

"What about that?" Tony asked in mocked tone.

Damen pushed the rubble and he looked pissed, I almost lost my jaw, he looked fine like nothing hit him, heck even after an attacked from Thor and Thor basically a god, Damen still healthy and he still could walk. Damen dusted his chest and he looked at Thor nonchalantly.

"I told you. You couldn't kill me" Damen said and walked to the place where he stood before.

"What are you?" Clint asked.

"Why don't you asked our beloved FBI Agent there" Damen pointed at me "She knew something really important, but I guess judging from your expression she didn't tell you anything right?"

Everybody turned to me and I just looked at Damen "Why don't you tell them yourself and tell them about your father" I said.

"Fine with me" Damen said and closed his eyes.

Then suddenly a pair of black wings, blacker than the night sky, appeared on his back and he spread it. Black armor started to wrap his body and when he opened his eyes, it's not sea blue eyes anymore, it's bloody red.

"Greetings, my name is Dame Curtis and I'm Lucifer son" Damen said and smiled coldly.

**So what do you think?**

**Please give me some review okay**

**And maybe some idea ehehehheh**

**See you on the next chapter**


	5. Transformation part 2

**And here the next chapter**

**I hope you enjoy it**

**Thank you for all the people who follow it and favorite it**

**Now I will let you enjoy the story**

**I don't own Avenger I just own OC**

**Chapter 5**

"Impossible" I heard Thor exclaimed after for the hundred time he shot Damen with lightning bolt and Damen still stood there, alive and still kicking.

Damen raised his hand and a black sword appeared on his hand "You really temp me" Damen said and he examined the sword.

"Lucifer sword" I said "The one he use to fight Michael"

"Oh now you call your dad with his name?" Damen asked amused.

Clint stopped shooting and he turned to me "You what?"

"Oh and she never tell you a thing" Damen laughed "Wow, you got a problem here princess"

"Don't call me that" I hissed "Even if I told them they wouldn't believe me"

Damen stopped and he cocked his head "I see, what about now? Why don't you tell them now?"

"No" I said stubbornly "I refuse to acknowledge that. I refuse to acknowledge him as my father"

Damen laughed evilly at this "You hatred and anger. Wow, as a Lucifer son I can fell that, and I see that inside you. All that rage bubbling up inside you, you will be a delightful sacrifice to my father"

"Your father is in hell" I said and crossed my arm.

"Not for long" Damen said and eyeing my necklace "I need a key to open it. And actually you have the key, but as long as you didn't accept who you really are I can't take it from you"

"Good" I smirked at him "Than I never accepted the real me"

"Too bad" Damen said "Because I'll do anything to make you realize and to make you accept your real power"

After that he dashed towards Steve and he kicked Steve right in the stomach before Steve could even blinked, after that he flapped his wings and flew with full speed towards Tony and Thor. Damen grabbed Tony hand and threw him to the floor, after that he punched Thor right in the gut and sent him to the tower nearby. Damen completely ignoring Natasha and went to Clint, Damen punched Clint on the stomach and him towards nearby window, Clint back hit the window hard and the window cracked.

"Now let's negotiate" Damen said "Transform now or I'll kill your friend one by one, started from Clint since you're care about him the most"

"You" I gritted my teeth "You monster!"

"I heard that before" Damen said and walked into Clint.

Steve threw his shield and Damen easily caught it, Damen turned and looked at Steve with disapproving looks.

"You're next" Damen said and threw the shield away.

Steve pushed himself to stand up but he failed and clutched his stomach. Damen walked towards Clint again and now he grabbed Clint on his neck, Damen easily lifted Clint up from the floor and he pushed Clint into the window again. Now the window shatter and Damen laughed evilly at this.

"So this is it. One more people you cared the most is going to die again" Damen said and turned towards me "And that's because of you Nicole. Of only you used your power long time ago, Jeremy, Rhea and Greg they would be still alive. They died because of you, their blood on your hand not mine. And now Clint is going to die again, and guess what? It's because you cannot protect the people whom you cared about and one more thing. I will keep doing this until you used your power and transform!"

I tightened my fist and looked away from Damen, my friend is fighting for the people sake now and I…I just stood here and watched that happened. And now one of them is in danger just because of me, gosh, dad what should I do? Is accepting the real me is the only way? If I transformed can I saved my friend and people I care about? Dad, help me! I clutched my hand and looked at Damen with anger, I hated him because he hurting the people around me, from killing Jeremy along with Rhea and Greg, and I won't let that happened again. If I had to pay it with my life, I'll do it. Dad, I'll do it, I will do what you say, and I accept the real me, I'm your daughter and I'm proud of it. Suddenly a blinding light came from the sky and enveloped me; I closed my eyes and spread my arms. I could feel power from inside me, I opened my eyes and I nodded. When the light died down, a pair of white wings appeared on my back and my body already covered in armor, and the most wonderful thing is Michael Sword, my dad sword hung on my waist. After my transformation complete, Damen looked at me and he laughed hard.

"Bravo, bravo" Damen smirked at me and dropped Clint on the floor.

"Damen Curtis" I said with such authority on my tone "Time to visit you father" I drew Michael Sword and pointed it at Damen.

"Nicole Finley" Damen said and pointed his sword at me too "Daughter of Michael, I accept your challenge"

After that all hell breaks loose.

-Line Break-

Honestly, after I transformed I thought fighting with Damen will be easy, but I wrong. Looks like I had to train myself in my angel form after this, because Damen is so freaking strong even with my dad title, the strongest Archangel, I still had a very hard time to fight him. Also when our sword collided, thunder clapped everywhere, in other word, the world itself turned into chaos. I wondering what happened if our dad are the one who fought here, maybe the world will tear itself apart. Damen who looked pissed he flew a few feet back, oh I forgot to tell you we fought in the air, and he began to whistle, the humanoid bat flew towards me with their talons ready to rip me apart. I dodged one of them and swung my sword at her wing, she screamed in pain before it turned into a pile of ash. Okay, so I could turn it into ash with my sword, this is great. I started to attack the creatures and turned them into a pile of ashes one by one, and that's surprisingly easy for me, maybe they just the prototype, or maybe Damen will develop their power more after this. Damen who looked pissed at my action he looked at me with hatred.

"Next time, I won't go easy on you" after saying that Damen wrapped himself with his black wing and disappeared.

I sighed and flew down to the street where people looked at me with awe looks.

"Mommy she's an angel" a little girl said and pointed at me.

I just ignored them and walked to the rest of Avenger who looked at me with disbelieved looks, especially, Clint, Natasha, and Steve, also from Maria. I sighed and raised my hand in defeated.

"Okay, okay" I said "I'm sorry for hiding this from you"

"You lied to us" Clint said and crossed his arm "How could you?"

"You wouldn't even believe me if out of nowhere I said 'Hey, my name is Nicole and my daddy is the strongest Archangel name Michael. And our enemy is the devil son or we usually call him Lucifer'" I said and sheathed Michael Sword again.

Tony chuckled "I like this girl"

"Does it even occur to your mind that this information very important?" Natasha asked me in angry tone.

"Fine, then tell me. If I told you the truth from the beginning what will you do huh?" I asked "Attack Damen? You watched us fought each other right? I still cannot defeat him, not now, not with my power I have now. And even Thor cannot scratch him even though he's a god"

All of them fell in silent and I added "Even the Hulk itself cannot kill him"

"Then how we kill him?" Thor asked.

I drew my sword once again and showed it to them "He's half angel, and your weapon can hurt him but not kill him, remember when Natasha shoot him?" everyone nodded "The only one who can kill him is me with this sword" I showed my sword "Michael Sword, the one he used to banish and seal Lucifer, this is the only thing that can kill him. Unfortunately, Damen can kill me too with his sword"

"When you know about this?" Steve asked me.

"After Agent Hill came and asked me to join investigation with SHIELD for Jeremy case" I answered "That night my dad came and told me everything, including that fate of the world rested on my shoulder. I need to seal Lucifer and his son, before Lucifer walked on the earth again"

"He talked about a key and you have the key" Clint said and looked at me "What is it?"

"My guess, Michael Sword and my life" I said and looked at the night sky "If I died than Michael will be reluctant to fight because of grief"

I sighed and looked at Clint and he bruise neck "I'm sorry, you're hurt because of me"

I walked towards him and touched his neck, when I did that I felt my energy flew from my hand and a light came from my hand. I pulled my hand and the bruise on his neck already gone; I gaped at this, because I never knew I could heal people. Then something hit me really hard, if only I knew I could do this, Jeremy, Rhea and Greg would be still alive now. I lowered my hand and sighed loudly, Clint looked at me with questioning looks.

"We should go back" Natasha said "And report all of this to Director Fury" Natasha turned to me "Including your case"

I pouted, Natasha talked like I am the bad guy here, I mean come on, okay I hid the truth from them, I just waited for the right time, since they didn't believe in Lucifer or Michael or Angel.

"Nick is going to be furious" Tony said and grinned "Since you hide something really important right under his nose"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arm "So did I have to go back in this form or what?"

-Line break-

I hated when people looked at me with awe looks, like now. Went back with my angel form is a bad idea, because everybody stopped doing whatever they did and looked at me when I walked in the Avenger tower hall. I started to wonder if I fitted in the elevator with my wings like this, surprisingly it's fit perfectly. In front of me Clint and Natasha stood like a guard, maybe they tried to prevent me from running away. Finally we arrived at the 78th floor and we walked to the conference room, I stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. I walked in and just stood there because Director Fury gave me his angry and furious looks. His eyes, well eye, trailed into my wings and into my sword, finally my appearance. Inside the conference hall, I saw Natasha, Clint, Tony, Thor, Steve and Dr. Banner, and all of them looked right at me. I crossed my arm and gave them annoyed expression.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer" I said.

"Good point" Tony said and took his cellphone and he took a picture of me.

"I mean literally" I said and rolled my eyes at his antique "Why are you looking at me with that look? You creeps me out"

"You mind telling me what happened out there Agent Finley?" Director Fury asked me.

I told director Fury everything, Damen plans, what he did and who he really is. Also I told him about my true heritage, that Michael the Archangel is my father and I'm not fully human but half angel half human. Also the fact that I and Damen cannot be killed by human weapons, the only weapon that can kill me is Damen sword and the only thing that can kill Damen is my sword, Michael Sword.

"So you mean Damen want to bust his father out?" Tony asked.

"Yes" I answered "And if that happened, Lucifer will roast this planet. And the only one who can fight him is my father, Michael"

"Also if they fight in here, this planet will roast too" I said "You remember when I fought with Damen right? There's storm, strong wind, thunder clapped everywhere. Now all of that will be nothing if Michael and Lucifer fight in here"

"And how are we supposed to prevent that from happening?" Director Fury asked me.

"Locked him up with his father" I answered "With this sword" I drew Michael Sword and showed it "But it will be very tricky and very dangerous, I could die in the process"

"What?" Clint spoke suddenly and he stood up from his chair "You will what?"

"Dead" I answered grimly "Well I could be still alive but the percentage of my survival is only 1%"

"Clint, its better if I died because trying to save the world, then died to raise Lucifer up" I said and looked at his blue eyes.

Clint wanted to say something but he decided not to speak it, Clint sighed loudly and sat on his chair again and stared at the table.

"And this monster…" Director Fury said.

"Humanoid bat" I cut him off "They were born because Damen injected his own DNA to some human and Damen wished they could transform like him, into an Angel."

"But he failed" Tony said and tapped his chin "Instead of Angel he got a bunch of Humanoid Bat"

"But still, they are strong" Natasha said "And they could transform back into human, and I don't know how to know which one are they if they blend in with the human"

"Agent Finley" Director Fury turned to me like asking me to answer.

"I don't know" I said honestly "But they do crumble into ash when my sword touch them"

"You're not suggesting we're running around while stabbing people with that sword right?" Dr. Banner asked and fixed his glasses.

Director Fury just stood there and looked at me, and that sent a shiver down to my spine. I really hate the moment when Director Fury looked at me; it made me uncomfortable and heck even the times like slowed down by itself, when that happened.

"Maybe I should try it" I said "Let me try it on normal human"

"What!" Steve stood up quickly and glared at me "You're kidding right?"

"I'm not" I said confidently "Maybe this sword will not harm normal human, maybe it is design for hurting and killing anything that not human, I mean full human"

"I think that's okay" Clint said and looked at me "Because she can heal people, remember what she did to me?"

Everyone nodded but not Director Fury.

"Then if her sword could harm normal human, she could heal that person right?" Clint said "So I think that's okay"

"That's brilliant" Tony said and tapped Clint back "I never thought that you could said something so clever, Clint"

Clint just shrugged his shoulder and he looked at me again "I'll do it"

I almost dropped my sword "Huh? You mean, you want to be the subject"

Clint stood up and walked towards me "I trust you, even you had lied to me about your power, I still trust you" he offered his arm "Do it"

I blushed at his word "Uh, right here?" I gulped and lifted up my sword "You sure Clint?"

Clint nodded and closed his eyes; I took a deep breath and swung my sword at his arm. Instead of cutting his arm into two, my sword just went through Clint arm, it felt like cutting the air. My eyes went wide at this, so my sword couldn't hurt normal human.

"Clint you can open your eyes" I said and grinned "Your arm is still intact, and my theory is right"

"But still people will sent you to the nut house if you went around with that sword and stabbing people randomly" Tony piped up "Or they will sent you to the jail, pick your poison"

"You're not going anywhere Agent Finley" Director Fury said "You're lying to me and I hate that"

"I want you to stay here under observation" Director Fury said "And you're discharge from Jeremy Case"

"What?!" I shrieked "You cannot do that to me! You need me; I'm the only one who can fight Jeremy and those Humanoid bats!"

"We can study your sword" Director Fury said casually "And we can make the exact copy from that thing"

"You cannot do this to me!" I yelled at him and the weather outside turned into storm, thunder clapped everywhere, and made Thor a little uneasy.

"Calm yourselves down or I will put you on a jail!" Director Fury yelled back at me.

I took a deep breath and the weather began to calm a bit "Let me do it. I'm begging you. Damen is inhumanly strong, even your god and the hulk cannot stand a chance against him, he's Lucifer son for the god sake. And one thing, the only one who can wield Michael Sword is me" I remind him "Damen will kill all of you like a fly"

Director Fury looked at me and he leaned towards the table "My word stand still. Agent Finley you will be put under surveillance 24 hours for a whole week, and you're discharge from Jeremy case. And I will reconsider it again after two weeks, if you can behave and worked with us" Director Fury said "Dismissed. Agent Barton will escort you to your room and he's the one who will keep an eye on you while you're under surveillance"

I huffed and crossed my arm "Fine! One more thing, there's a mole in here, Damen said that to me. Also don't beg me if Damen attacked this town while you put me under surveillance"

**Now what do you think?**

**Please give some review please**

**And see you on the next chapter**

**Bye bye**


	6. Believe in

**Hey guys sorry for the long waiting**

**And here I give you the next chapter**

**I don't own Avenger**

**Chapter 5**

"Nicole" Clint called me.

I turned and found Clint leaned on my door "What do you want?" I asked and focused on my book again.

Clint walked in and he stopped a moment when he saw my picture with Jeremy, he shook his head and stopped right behind me.

"Tony and Bruce called you. They said that they want you to study your sword" Clint said.

I closed my book and turned around, only to find Clint stood so close to me. I looked up and saw Clint expression, he looked tired.

"It's impossible to make an exact copy" I grumbled "Why they never listen to me?"

Clint sighed and rubbed his forehead "Look. I know you hate this situation. But believe me; I want you to be free too. But, I cannot make Director Fury changed his mind. So, Nicole please cooperate; Director Fury will let you go if you cooperate with us"

"Why he won't believe me?" I said and stood up "What's the difference if I tell him the truth from the beginning?"

Clint smiled a little "He's just being cautious"

I huffed "He didn't even listen to me, when I said that there's a mole in here"

"I know. Director Fury tried to find him or her" Clint said and looked at my necklace.

I snorted "It takes longer than I thought."

Clint glared at me "What do you expected huh? Find the mole in one day? You got to be kidding me"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead "Sorry, since Director Fury kept me in this 'cage', I've on the edge lately"

Clint patted my head "It's okay, I know how you feel. You want to be out there and hunt Damen down. But we have to be careful; Damen knew your identity and us, one wrong move and somebody could be die"

I turned and looked at Jeremy picture "You right, I'm done losing friends and…." I looked at Clint again and I blushed slightly "person that I cared the most"

Clint blushed at my word and he avoided my eyes "Er, anyway you want to come with me or not?"

I smiled and nodded "It's better than stuck in this room"

**-Line Break-**

Tony looked at me with skeptic looks "Oh, really?" he said and crossed his arms.

I laughed "I'm not kidding, you cannot wield this sword" I said and waved Michael sword in front of his face.

Tony tried to snatch the sword "Give me that. I'm an awesome person, so I will able to wield that sword"

"Not so fast scrap head" I said "You want to wield this, become an angel first buddy"

"Hey, don't call me that!" Tony crossed his arms

"Nicole, please" Clint said and tried his best to hide back a smile.

I rolled my eyes "Well, the bird face speak up" I grinned "The answer is still no"

"Come on Nicole" Clint sighed.

"Buy me a dinner and I will reconsider that option" I said and grinned.

Clint rolled his eyes and cross his arms "Fine, I will buy your dinner"

I laughed and put the sword in the table in front of Dr. Banner who watched us with amused looks. I sat on the chair right in front of him.

"Go ahead and examine all you want" I said.

Dr. Banner fixed his glasses and looked my Michael sword "I never see something like this before. The blade is glowing"

"Er, you already seen Loki staff and Terassecart" Tony piped up "I bet it's the same"

Dr. Banner touched Michael sword and he quickly pulled his hand "Gosh, it's hot"

Tony gave Dr. Banner skeptic looks and he touched it with his own hand "What the…?" Tony quickly pulled his hand "I can't believe it"

"What kind of metal is it?" Dr. Banner asked me.

"Er…" I looked away from Dr. Banner "I don't really know. My dad never told me"

Tony shook his head "You should never ask her Bruce" Tony grinned mischievously "She is clueless, just like us"

"Hey!" I protested "I'm not totally clueless"

Tony crossed his arms and looked at me "Prove it"

I flinched, crap he caught me off guard "Well, uh…I can transform into angel, I can heal people, and people cannot kill me with ordinary weapon…"

"Tell me something that I don't know" Tony cut "I already knew that"

"Okay fine" I threw my hand up "I'm still clueless. I mean, come on. I just transformed yesterday and I still don't know all my power"

Tony gave me his winning expression before turned to the sword again. I crossed my arm and looked at the ceilings, and then something cross my mind.

"Celestial Bronze" I said out loud "That sword made from Celestial Bronze, forged with celestial fire"

Dr. Banner and Tony head snapped up "What?" they asked me.

"Huh?" I looked at them "Uh, did I said something strange?"

"What about celestial bronze and celestial fire?" Tony asked.

I cocked my head "I don't know, it just appeared on my mind"

"Where we can get celestial bronze?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Heaven, perhaps" I tapped my chin.

"So you said we have to die first. Then, became an Angel just to get the material?" Tony asked and tapped the table "Hey Clint, want to test that theory?"

"No thanks" Clint said "You first"

"Well, why don't we send our lovely crow girl to the heaven?" Tony grinned.

I smacked his head "Don't call me that! Crow have black wings, mine are white!"

"Ow!" Tony rubbed his head "Hey don't smack me, dove girl!"

"Hey! I'm not some kind of bird!" I protested again.

Before I could land a punch to Tony arm, Clint grabbed my arm and dragged me from Tony. I protested and glared at him. Clint just shook his head, he tried to tell me to let it slide. I huffed and nodded, but I still gave Tony annoyed looks. Tony and Dr. Banner took a quick note on their computer and calculate something, they looked at each other and shook their head and began to calculate again.

"Hey, Clint" I called him without looking at him.

:"Hmm?" Clint turned to me "What is it?"

"What do you think?" I asked "Can they make it? I mean the copy of my sword"

Clint shrugged his shoulder "I don't know, but we don't know until we try right. Even if cannot make the copy, we still can learn how it works. How it destroyed those humanoid bat and hurt Damen"

I sighed looked at my sword again "How could I seal Damen with his father? And what's the chance I'm going to live after I seal him" I murmured.

"What?" Clint raised his eyebrows.

My head snapped up and I quickly shook my head "Nothing important"

Clint lowered his head and leveled it right in front of my face "You're lying" he said and looked right into my eyes.

"I'm not lying" I said and crossed my arm.

Clint hand reached my shoulder and he brought his face closer to mine, and I could felt his warm breath stroke my cheek. My heart beat violently and I'm pretty sure Clint could hear it too; I gulped and avoided his eyes.

"Then why don't you looked at me in the eye and said that again?" he asked me.

"Aw you like her don't you Clint?" a voice said that and Clint pulled his face from mine.

"I'm not Tony" Clint said and crossed his arm.

"Don't lie to me Clint" Tony said and grinned.

"I'm not" Clint rolled his blue eyes.

"Why don't you said that to me and looked at me right in the eye?" Tony wagged his eyebrow.

"Ouch" I said and laughed "Fate is cruel, isn't it? And he just said that to me not too long ago"

Before Clint could say something, the alarm blared and Clint head snapped up. He looked at Tony and Bruce; he quickly nodded and dashed to the elevator along with Tony and Bruce behind him. And, they leaved me alone in here; I just stared at their back and stood up from my chair.

"Hey!" I called them "Don't leave me alone!"

Clint stopped and turned towards me "Sorry Nicole, you can't come with us"

"What?" I blinked my eyes "So you mean I'm out?"

"I'm sorry" Clint said without changed his expression "But Director Fury said that you're out from investigation"

"What if Damen out there and caused some trouble?" I tried to argue "You cannot kill him or hurt him! You need me!"

Clint shook his head "I'm sorry Nicole. But I cannot do that" and after that he just punched the elevator button and the door closed.

I cursed and hit the elevator door hard, I turned around and found that my sword still on the table. I quickly grabbed it and headed towards the elevator door; I pushed the button and waited for it. Then, I heard 'ding' and the door opened, when I about to enter the elevator door I saw an agent stood there and eyeing me. I flinched when I felt a shiver down to my spine and my stomach is started to ache, something wrong with this agent, I didn't know why but he seemed dangerous. And just to confirm my hunch, he hissed and pushed me into the lab again. I flew back and landed on the table, I groaned and quickly rolled to the side when that agent jumped towards me and hit the table hard. I quickly stood up and gasped when saw the table was shattered on the floor, the agent stood up and he started to transform into those humanoid things, but in more perfect form and stronger. He looks like Damen in his angel form but with bat wings and fangs. I readied my sword when he crashed at me, he avoided my sword and hit me, once again I flew back and my back hit the window. I pushed myself up, and one more time he crashed at me again with full speed. The window shattered and I fell from 79th floor along with the agent. The wind whipped my face and Michael sword slipped from my hand, desperately I tried to transform myself, but I didn't felt anything inside me. I screamed on the top of my lungs, called my dad's name also help. I closed my eyes and tried my hardest to channel my power, and then suddenly a pair of hand caught me, something cold pressed against my arm. When I opened my eyes, Tony in his Iron man suit carried me into the ground again.

"You saved me" I said and stared at him "How?"

The Iron Man Mask opened and Tony grinned at me "JARVIS told me that one of SHIELD agent attacked you at the lab and he threw you from the lab"

"Thank you" I said and lowered my head.

"Nicole!" a voice came from behind me, and when I turned a pair of hand pulled me into whomever it is chest.

"Thanks god, you're alright" I recognize this voice, Steve Rogers.

Steve pulled himself and examined me closely "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

I smiled a bit "Steve I'm fine"

"Uh guys hate to ruin your moment" Tony said and his mask closed again "We have enemy up there, and he about to attack us"

Steve pushed me behind and he stood right in front of me, oh how sweet, I thought, he tried to protect me. But, I didn't need protection, I could protect myself, I have to transform right now. I closed my eyes again and tried to call my angelic power, but just like before I couldn't transform. I let out a frustrated sighed and looked at the blue sky. Dad, why I couldn't transform? What's wrong with me?

"You couldn't transform, could you?"

I turned and found the humanoid bat hovered not too far from me and Steve "Boss is right. You need a trigger to transform"

"Nicole, is that true?" Steve asked without looking at me, he still eyeing the humanoid bat in front of him.

"Yes" I said weakly

"That's so sad" a new voiced came in "And here I thought Michael daughter will be awesome"

I turned and found Damen, he stood there with his arm crossed and looked at me from top to bottom. He shook his head in disappointment, I growled at him and I clenched my fist Steve put his hand on my shoulder and tried to pull me into him again, but this time I didn't move, this is my battle with Damen.

"Anger and hatred" Damen said and smiled "That's my trigger"

"But you on the other hand" Damen pointed at me "Well, I don't know. But without that trigger you cannot transform"

"Trigger huh?" I glared at Damen.

"Well, at first yeah you need that" Damen said and tapped his chin "But after you used to it, I mean your power you can transform anytime you want"

"Why do you tell me that?" I asked and cocked my head.

Damen laughed at me "You already forget what I said at that party?"

"Which part?" I crossed my arms.

"Well, that I kinda liked you" Damen gave me his best smile "And about you hold the key to my father cage"

I rolled my eyes "Why I can't transform?"

Damen sighed and looked at Steve who stood behind me "You need a trigger. Like last time, I hurt your friend and you angry."

"Don't you dare" I hissed.

"Hah, you still a rookie about all of this Nicole" Damen grinned at me "I already learned about my true heritage since I was a little kid, and my dad always spoke to me at that time, through dream of course since he stuck in hell"

I took a quick glanced on Tony who fought the humanoid bat and Steve who still glared at Damen.

"Oh yeah, the mole I planted in SHIELD" Damen said and looked at the humanoid bat "Not only him, there's more. So Nicole if you want to save your friend you have to learn to transform yourself."

After said that Damen wings appeared but his appearance didn't change at all, his eyes still blue unlike the first time, and he still wear his usual clothes, dark shirt with dark pants. He smiled and the wings wrapped him and he disappeared just like last time.

"Nicole don't listen to what he said" Steve said and he squeezed my shoulder "Take your time, and we will hold them"

I looked up to the sky and I touched my necklace 'Dad, what should I do? Does just accept my fate and heritage is not enough?'

'Believe' a faint voice came from my head 'Just believe in yourself that you can do this, believe in yourself that you can save your friend, that you are really my daughter and you can save the world and protect the people that you cared about'

"Believe" I murmured to myself and looked at my hand, a smile started to appear on my face "I see now, last time when I saw my friend in danger, somehow I believe myself that I can save them, no I have to save them and the only one who can save them is me."

'Thanks dad' I said in my heart.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; slowly I could felt the energy started to form inside me. I can do this, I said to myself. Then I could feel the pain came from my back, I opened my eyes and smiled. Bright light enveloped me and when the light died, I saw Steve looked at me with amazed looks.

"Nicole" he looked at me from top to bottom "You...you…"

"Transformed, I knew that" I said and snapped my finger, and somehow Michael sword appeared on my hand again, and I didn't know how, I just knew it.

I quickly flapped my wings and I flew into the humanoid bat "Hey you, flying rats!"

The humanoid bat turned to me and hissed "I have a name, and it's Sal!"

I rolled my eyes "Whatever!" I readied my sword and lunged at him.

Sal raised his hand or claw, whatever is it and his talon grew even longer. Crap, I thought looks like Damen already developed a new drug and use it on this guy. And, this guy, he's lot smarter and faster than before, I have to act quicker because there's more inside the Avenger tower and people who in there are in danger. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down in order to defeat Sal, I slowly opened my eyes and Michael sword in my hand glowed brighter and changed form into bow and arrow. Quickly I tucked the arrow on the string and pulled it, when Sal flew in front of me I released the arrow and the arrow pierced Sal right in the heart. Sal screamed in anger and pain before he turned into a pile of ash beneath me. I turned and quickly flew into 78th floor and just as I suspected there's two humanoid in there and oh crap, Bruce already transformed into Hulk and almost destroy entire conference room. I raised my hand and closed my eyes, come on, I thought, I focused on my power to shatter the window in front of me, believe in myself and my power, I can do this, I said in my heart. After that I felt a surge of power on my hand and the window shattered, I panted and cursed inside my heart, dang it, I have to train harder, I just used my power to shatter the window and I already tired. I quickly flew inside and shot on of the Humanoid bat and I hit right on her heart, she screamed and turned into a pile of ash, showering Hulk who stood right beneath her. Hulk looked up and glared at me, I just gave him a slight smiled before lunged into the last Humanoid bat. Sword please, I said into my heart and the arrow and bow turned back into sword again.

So, Michael sword could transform into anything too, I said and smiled at this. Quickly I lunged at the last humanoid and cut his wings, he screamed and crashed into the table, I raised my sword and stabbed him right at his heart. I panted hard and looked around, looks like nobody is hurt, or seriously injured. Director Fury glared at me with his gun on his hand, Clint and Natasha looked at me with unreadable looks while put their gun back on the holster.

"I told you" I said and sheathed my sword "You will need my help"

Director Fury put his gun on the table and glared at me "What is that thing?"

Before I answer Steve pushed the door opened and he entered the conference room, he looked a little surprised when saw the conference room trashed with Hulk stood there in the middle of conference room.

"Ow come on Green guy" a voice exclaimed "This room cost billion and you just trashed it"

I turned and saw Tony entered the room via the window which is now gone and he landed at my side. Director Fury sighed heavily and pinched his nose bridge.

"Director Fury" Clint said "I hate to said it but we need her. We need her in order to save the world from Damen"

"Clint is right" Steve added "As you can see earlier we're powerless again those creature"

"I know she lied to us" Clint said again "But she has her own reason, beside we wouldn't believe her if she told us the truth from the beginning"

"Sir, I wish you consider it again" Natasha added.

Director Fury looked at Steve, Natasha and Clint before he looked at me.

"Alright then" Director Fury nodded "Nicole Finley from now on you are a part of Avenger team, but if you do anything that bring danger to this team you will be out that instant"

"Even though joining Avenger is not my goal, but okay. Anything to catch that jerk, Damen Curtis" I said and looked at Director Fury right on his eye

"Welcome to the team Agent Finley" Director Fury said and he nodded at me.

**So what do you think?**

**Like it or love it, just give a review 'kay?**

**And I still accept any ideas you have **

**And help me to improve this story**

**See you on the next chapter**


	7. Getting a little bit closer to him

**Finally, after a long time I finished this chapter**

**Whew, now for the people who are waiting for this chapter**

**Without further ado, enjoy the chapter okay**

**I don't own anything, I only own Nicole and Damen**

**Chapter 6**

I sighed and jumped into my bed, tomorrow I will move into new room at 88th floor, and I stayed with Natasha and Clint, which is no problem to me. I buried my face on the pillow and sighed tiredly, and then just as the fate didn't want me to rest, somebody knocked my door. I scowled at this and covered my ear with the pillow.

"Get lost!" I yelled "I'm tired okay!"

The door opened and Clint stood there, he wore blue T-shirt and black jeans, and looks like he already took a shower, because his hair is wet. Clint walked towards my bed and he snatched my pillow.

"Hey! That's rude bird face!" I said and snatched the pillow back.

"Wake up sleepy head" he said and crossed his arm "I'm here to take you out for dinner"

"Huh? What happened?" I asked and looked at his face with confused looks.

"I promised you to buy you a dinner right?" Clint frowned at me "Don't tell me that you already forget"

At first I still stared at him with questioning looks, then something hit me hard, I teased him at the lab when Tony wanted to examine Michael sword. I was joking at that time and I never thought that he would take that seriously.

"Seriously?" I raised my eyebrows "I was joking at that time" I admitted.

Clint looked surprised but he recovered quickly "I already make a promise and I won't take it back"

I sighed and shook my head "Geez, fine. Now get out, I need to take a shower and changed"

Clint just nodded and he headed to my door, but he stopped and turned to me "If you fell asleep again I won't hesitate to drag you from you bed"

-Line Break-

At first I thought he going to take me to the cafeteria, but he took me somewhere else. I just sat right next to Clint while he's driving his car, he didn't say anything which is fine with me because I can sleep even it's only brief. When we arrived Clint woke me up and told me that I drooled when I sleep, I blushed and without thinking wipe the corner of my mouth, Clint laughed at this and told me that he was joking. I glared at him and punched his shoulder lightly, Clint still laughing and he ruffled my hair, and said something I had cute face while I sleep. I blushed at his word, I didn't know he said it seriously or just to tease me, but somehow I was happy when he told me that. Clint brought me to a restaurant, not too fancy but still when I entered the restaurant I was surprised because it's not to packed and the interior design is very good. Clint escorted me to the seat near the window, and I could see New York streets at night.

"I never thought that you will take me here" I said truthfully

"What? You think I only eat at the tower?" Clint smiled at my word

I laughed at this "Sorry"

Clint smiled at me and he raised his hand, a waitress came and handed two menus at us. I looked at the menu and I quickly ordered spaghetti and a chocolate milkshake, while Clint ordered a steak and coffee. The waitress quickly wrote down our order and she took the menu and walked to the kitchen.

"Congratulation" Clint said suddenly.

I looked at him and cocked my head "For what?"

"You've a part of Avenger now" he said and looked right into my eyes.

"Yeah, tomorrow I will move into 88th floor. I will share that floor with you and Natasha" I said and smiled.

Clint laughed at this "Beside I take you here just not for fulfilling my promise at that time. This is your welcome party, well from me anyway"

I smiled at his word, Clint always knew how to make me happy and I felt comfortable around him. Maybe I started to move on from my past and started to believe in him, I looked at Clint who watched the view at window with peace which is a rare thing for me. I never saw his eyes this relax, maybe because I always meet him in dangerous situation. He looked relaxed like he enjoyed this night, and for me he looked handsome.

"Something on my face?" he asked suddenly.

My cheek turned pink and I quickly turned to the window, "Nothing, it just you looked different than usual" Crap, I thought, he caught me red handed when I looked at him.

Clint just laughed at my reaction "Admire my face huh?" he started to tease me.

"No, I'm not" I said quickly

Clint laughed again and honestly, I never heard him laughing like this, he seemed so happy. Maybe because of his line of work he never acted like this, mostly I caught him looked at something with empty and emotionlessly, I mean without any expression on his face. But this time he laughed like this and his blue eyes is sparkling, and I caught happiness in his expression which is rare thing. Finally our food came and we began to eat in silence, I ate my food and sometimes I took a quick glanced at Clint. My heart began throb a little when I saw him like that, I quickly shook my head and sighed quietly. Stop it, I said to myself, I still not ready for this, Jeremy incident still haunted me, besides I'm afraid that Damen will hurt him or worse kill him if I became closer to him. My grip on the spoon became tighter and without realizing my own power I bent the spoon. Clint noticed this and he cleared his throat, I looked at him and followed his gaze. I gasped when I realized that I almost broke the spoon into two, I quickly stood up and murmured bathroom. I walked quickly and ignoring Clint worried looks, I entered the bathroom and locked the door. I sighed and walked to the sink, I turned the water on and I just stared at the water with empty looks.

True, I already fall for Clint but I knew it's dangerous for both of us, well mostly Clint. Since Damen on my ass and he tried his best to make my already miserable life became more miserable. Without I knew, my tears started to escape my eyes; I shut my eyes tightly and tried to calm myself down. I can't go out like this, I didn't want to destroy the happy atmosphere and I didn't want to make Clint worry. Quickly I wiped my tears and washed my face, I looked at the mirror while tried to dry my face with the tissue. After I satisfied with my looks, I turned off the sinks and walked out from the bathroom. I quickly walked to our table, without I knew someone from across our table stick his feet out and he stood up. I tripped on his feet and fell; I yelped and readied myself for an impact with the floor. But a pair of hand caught me and pulled me. Gingerly I opened my eyes and I found I was on Clint chest (once again!), I looked up and found Clint looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

When he talked his breath tickled my cheek, and my cheek grew hot every second. Clint still looked at my eyes and he smiled at me. Seeing him so close like this sent my heart racing like crazy and I'm sure Clint could hear it too.

"Clumsy" he said and grinned at me.

"I'm not!" I said and glared at him.

He just laughed "Remember when we first met, you bump into Steve and made quite a scene"

I blushed at his word, so he still remembered that "Forget it" I pouted.

Clint pulled himself and he snapped his finger at my forehead "Looks like I have to keep my eye on you, because without me you always get into trouble"

"I'm not…..!"

"But I like that side of you" Clint said.

My heart stopped for a moment when he said that, did he just said that he like me? I didn't know he said that on purpose or he just slipped.

"Well, wait here okay. I will pay for our food" Clint said and leaved me alone.

I slumped on my chair and covered my face with my hand. God, why? Why he is so kind to me, I cannot let this feeling grow bigger; I don't want to lose him, not anymore. I looked up at the sky and prayed to my dad that everything will be okay with this.

-Line Break-

I was sleeping peacefully until the damn thing started to ring. I cursed and my hand started to search the alarm clock on the table beside me, when I find it, I grabbed it and because of my bad habit I threw it to the door. I didn't know at the moment I threw the alarm clock someone entered my room and that someone got hit by an unknown-flying-object at high speed right on his/her chest, and that someone is Clint.

"Ouch!"

When I heard that I quickly woke up from my bed and found Clint clutched his chest and an alarm clock on the floor right in front of him. I tried to process what happened and when I realized what just happened I yelled.

"Oh my god!" I jumped from my bed and rushed towards Clint "I'm so sorry!"

"Gosh" Clint said and he looked up "Your arms is pretty strong"

"Huh?" I said in confusion "Anyway I didn't know that after I threw that damned thing you will enter my room"

Clint took my alarm clock from the floor and he handed it to me "You really hated alarm clock huh?"

I blushed at his word "No, it just a habit. I always do that when I was young"

Clint shook his head and he snapped his finger on my forehead, and honestly I started to like that "Meet me at the elevator in 30 minutes"

"Yes sir" I said and even saluted to him.

Clint just smiled at my attitude and he walked to the elevator. I quickly dashed into the bathroom, took a quick shower, brush my teeth and changed into fresh clothes. After I finished all of that, I quickly ran to the elevator and found Clint stood there and he rubbed his chest, where the alarm clock hit him before.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked him worriedly.

"A little" he answered me.

"Sorry!" I said again "I didn't mean to throw it to you"

"Hey relax it's okay" Clint said "I had worse, so this is nothing really, beside I never knew that you would threw an alarm clock when it's ringing" Clint started to grin mischievously.

My eyes widened at this "Don't you dare tell the others about this, if you do…"I put my hand on my waist "Something even bigger and heavier will fly to your direction"

Clint laughed at my words "Is that a threat?"

I nodded and grinned "Yes and no"

Before Clint could said anything the elevator door opened and we quickly stepped inside. I waked to the wall and rested my back there. I'm a little nervous since this is the first time, I will meet The Avenger team and have breakfast with them. The elevator stopped and the door opened, Steve stepped in and he looked tired. When he saw me and Clint he smiled a little and murmured morning, right after that I yawned and Steve followed my example right after I shut my mouth.

"Rough night?" I asked Steve.

"Well, I cannot sleep" he said and rubbed his eyes slowly "I guess 70 years of sleep is more than enough"

I nodded at his answer and rested my head on the wall, my eyelids grew heavier and I almost fell asleep if the elevator not stopped and we already arrived at our destination. I walked right behind Steve and tried to stay awake, yesterday incident really drained my energy and I didn't get enough sleep. Without I knew Steve stopped and I bumped into his large back. I cursed and took a step back while rubbed my nose.

"Geez" I glared at Steve back "Don't stop suddenly"

Steve turned his head and looked at me who glared at him "Sorry" he said.

Steve moved to the side and I continued to walk to the table, I pulled a chair and quickly sat down there. Within a minute a cup I coffee appeared in front of me, I looked up and found Natasha sat right beside me and studied me.

"Lack of sleep?" she asked me.

"No" I said and looked at the coffee "My energy, I think I use my energy too much yesterday"

Natasha gave me a short smile before she focused on her coffee "Don't push yourself too hard okay?"

I nodded and took my cup, before I could drink it the elevator door opened and Tony with Bruce entered the recreation room. Tony brought newspaper under his arm while Bruce held a small note and he read it. I yawned again and stretched my arm, gosh I hope I could stay awake until night, it's not funny if they find me fall asleep right now. Suddenly a hand put a plate in front of me, I looked up and found Steve hovered right above me. I could smell his scent, well his soap, citrus and lemon. Steve stopped and he looked down, only to find me stare at his face.

"Something wrong with my face?" he asked, clearly uncomfortable with me looking at his face.

"You got something stuck on your face" I said.

Steve put my plate and he began to rub his face "Where? What is it?"

"Eyes, nose, lip" I answered and snickered.

I could hear Tony erupted into laughter, Clint laughed and he shook his head, Bruce just gave Steve amused smiled, even Natasha smiled at this. Steve blushed at this and he glared playfully at me, I raised my hand and smiled.

"That was a joke" I said "

No offense"

Steve shook his head and he sat right in front of me, he took a fork and began to eat his food. I looked down and saw bacons, and scrambled egg on my plate. I took a fork and began to eat my breakfast quietly, and suddenly I remembered when Jeremy stayed for a night at my flat. We cooked breakfast together and I still remember Jeremy smiled and his scent. Without I knew it, a single tear escaped my eyes, Steve looked at me and his eye widened.

"Nicole, what's wrong?" Steve asked worriedly but he kept his tone down "Why are you crying?"

I quickly wiped my tears and faked a yawn "No, I just sleepy" I lied.

I continued to eat, but Steve still looked at me worriedly, looks like he didn't believe what I said but he decided not to ask again. I finished my food and I stood up, I took my plate and brought it to the dishwasher.

"Nicole"

I turned and found Clint stood not too far from me and he held a book with his left arm.

"Director Fury asked me to watch your development" he said "he asked me accompany you while you trained your power"

I raised my eyebrows at this "He still didn't trust me?"

"No, not that" Clint said and he looked at me right in the eye "He wanted to see you, whether you ready to fight Damen or not. Like you said, you are powerless if you fight Damen right now"

I felt a little angry when Clint said powerless "Fine" I said "I will train harder, so I can send Damen to his dearest daddy."

Clint smiled at my words "That's good to hear"

-Line Break-

I panted hard and dropped on my knee, my eyes started to get blurry; I guess I pushed myself too far this time. Even Clint gave me his worried looks, I tried to stand up and stumbled a bit, but I managed to balance myself so I didn't fall to the floor, which is embarrassing. Well, at least I managed to understand my power a little better, I managed to learn how to make Michael sword appeared without transform into angel first and changed the shape of Michael Sword without straining myself. But the next step is really drained me, I learned that I can control air around me, but when I tried that all my power suddenly went to the south fast, looks like I still have a lot of thing to learn before I can send Damen back to hell. Suddenly something cold touched my cheek, surprised I jumped backwards and out my fighting stance.

"Clint!" I frowned when I saw him grinned while his hand held a bottle of mineral water.

Clint walked towards me and handed me the bottle "Not bad Nicole, not bad"

I took the bottle, opened it and drained the water as fast as I could. Clint just watched me with amused looks and he wrote something on the book that he held. Curious I took a quick peek to the book, but before I could see what he write, Clint closed the book and he gave me mischievous looks.

"No peeking" he said.

"Meanie" I crossed my arms and pouted.

Clint laughed and snapped his finger at my forehead; I rubbed my forehead and glared at him.

"Your glare doesn't scare me Nikki" Clint said playfully.

Looks like my expression changed dramatically, because Clint stopped grinning and he sighed slowly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to call you that" he ran his hand through his hair "It just slipped" he smiled awkwardly at me.

I shook my head "No, that's fine" I bit my lips and looked at him "It just, Jeremy used to call me by that"

"Jeremy" Clint said and he avoided my eyes "He's very lucky, even though he's not in here anymore, you still love him, I guess I have no chance" he murmured.

"Huh?" I looked at him with confused looks.

Clint hand moved and he tucked a few of my hair behind my ears, I blushed when his hand brushed my cheek.

"Nikki" he called me by that name again "Say, if I said I love you right now what will you do?"

My heart jumped to my throat when Clint said that "What will I do? I…I…er…." I stammered.

"Will you give a chance?" Clint asked me again.

"Clint…"

Clint pulled closer and he hugged me, my heart started to beat faster and harder, I bet Clint could hear it. But, I surprised when I heard Clint heart beat faster too, is that mean Clint….

"At first, I only thought you as my own sister, like a family. But after we spent time together, we fought together side by side, my feeling started to change" Clint said and he stroked my hair gently "I don't know why, but it just….I like you Nikki, I want to be more than just a friend"

"Clint I…."

"I know you still loved Jeremy. And I guess that's why you keep pushed me away when we get closer" Clint said again "But, still will you give a chance? I know I'm not Jeremy but I'm sure I can make you happy again, and protect you"

I shook my head and pushed him lightly, Clint looked a little disappointed but he managed to hide that expression.

"Clint, it is not about Jeremy" I said "It's true I still love him and I cannot forget about him, but he is not the main reason, not anymore"

"What do you mean?" Clint asked me.

"Damen" I said "Once he said to me that he will hurt the people that I cared the most." I looked up and looked at Clint right at his blue eyes "And I cannot protect that person if I'm still weak, not in my state right now, and I'm done losing people that I cared the most"

My fist tightened and my knuckled started to turn white, tears started to form in the corner of my eyes "I'm afraid that Damen will…" I blinked tried to get rid of the tears, but instead of gone the tears started to flow "I don't want to lose you too, Clint. You just too important to me"

Clint eyes soften and his hand reached my cheek, and he gently wiped my tears "Hey, don't cry. Come here"

Clint pulled me again and he hug me again "I won't die and leave you alone. Because I believe in you, I believe in your power"

"But…but…"

Clint pulled himself and he snapped his finger at my forehead "Aside from clumsy, you're stubborn"

"Huh?"

"Are you already forgot what I said? You're not alone in this; you got me, Natasha, Maria, and the Avenger team. You don't have to fight alone, and beside we're not that weak. We sent those Chitauri back into their planet, remember?" Clint smiled at me and he patted my head. "You can protect me, beside you saved my life more than once. So I believe in you"

"Clint…." I wiped my tears and a small smile started to form on my lips "Thank you…"

"Also, uh…" he suddenly blushed "About what I said earlier…."

"Huh?" I cocked my head, and then when I remembered that he just confessed to me, I blushed madly "Ah, about that…"

"So, what do you say…." Clint asked me and he scratched his cheek.

"I…I…."

**And cut!**

**Okay, that's it for today**

**So, what do you think?**

**What will Nicole say, yes or no?**

**The answer is on the next chapter, so stay tune to find out**

**See you later guys, bye bye**


	8. New Enemy and New Love

**And here the next chapter**

**Please read it and enjoy it**

**I don't own Avenger, I only own my own character**

**CHAPTER 6**

I sat silently my room and watched the sun went down slowly. I sighed heavily, just this afternoon Clint confessed to me, but I couldn't give him my answer. I did love him, but I still had doubt on my heart, and until I cleared al my doubt I can't be together with him. Clint sad faced still on my mind, he said that he understood and he would wait for me until I ready. I'm still weak and I'm afraid that I couldn't protect him from Damen; I didn't want to lose him. Beside the wound from Jeremy death still not healed completely, and sometimes I had nightmares, Clint and all of my friends died in front of me, and I cannot do anything to stop it. I closed my eyes and pushed myself up from the chair and walked towards the coffee table and picked up Jeremy picture. Jeremy had auburn hair and his sky blue eyes are sparkling, he smiling happily at me.

"What should I do?" I whispered "I'm so confuse right now"

I took that picture two weeks before he died. We spent our holiday together on Florida, Miami on his cottage. Even now when I closed my eyes and thought about that time, I still could smell the ocean and hear the wave splashed at the shore. Jeremy smiled at me and he held my hand.

"This is nice" Jeremy said and he laid his back on the sand.

I turned to him and smiled "Yeah, so peaceful"

Jeremy pushed himself and he stared at my grey eyes "I cannot wait from the next 3 months"

I giggled at his word "Me too, I couldn't believe it, we are going to get married"

Jeremy hand reached my arm and he pulled me closer, he kissed the top of my hair and stroke my light chocolate hair gently "I hope nothing bad happened to us, especially you after we married. I'm afraid some of my old enemy will settle the score by hurting you Nikki"

I snuggled closer towards him "Don't worry, I'm one of the best agents, I can protect myself"

Jeremy smiled at my words "But still, you're not invincible Nikki."

"I trust you" I said and looked up at him "You got my back and I got yours"

Jeremy laughed and he pulled himself "I love you Nikki" he said and kissed me.

I wrapped my hand around his neck and I kissed him back "Love you too, Jeremy"

"Nicole, are you there?" someone called my name.

I blinked my eyes and wiped the tears that already formed in the corner of my eyes; I took a deep breath and walked towards the door. I opened in and found Natasha stood there and she looked at me when I opened the door. Natasha handed me some file and I took it while gave her questioning looks.

"Read that" Natasha said "And tell me, your opinion tomorrow"

After that she just walked towards her own room, I just stare at her back and looked down at the file. I shrugged my shoulder and closed the door, I sat on my bed and opened the file and from what I can get from that file is something really strange happen around the world, a sighting of huge crow flew above Beijing, and a village at Philippine was destroy by a monster, people said it was done by some demon with red eyes and black wings, and one month after that there was a huge storm and a building was destroy at London near the Buckingham Palace. I raised my eye brows at this, it must be Damen right? He's the one who had red eyes and black wings, not leather but feather. But when I looked at the time when he destroyed that Building in London, it's the exact time when I comforted him and the first time I transformed myself into an Angel, so what is this mean? Damen couldn't be create a perfect copy of him, because he said that the humanoid bat at that party was a prototype his first one, so what it could be? I closed the file and rubbed my forehead, what could it possibly mean? Were there two Damen out there? But if Damen had a twin brother or anything SHIELD mus

t be have the record of his evil twin, but Damen is the only kid Lucifer had, and his mom died right after he was born. I out the file on the table and I sighed loudly, this is crazy, just who could that be, the other demon?

-Line Break-

I rested my chin on my hand and tried to stay awake, last night I couldn't get enough sleep because the file that Natasha had handed me last night. In front of me The Avenger had a argument about the thing that looks like Damen. They didn't have any clue either; I yawned and stretched my hand.

"Nicole"

I quickly lowered my hand and saw Steve looked at me with confused looks.

"Do you have any idea about this?" Steve asked me and put a picture in front of me.

I knew that picture, that's one of the pictures that I saw last night. It's someone or something hovered above a destroyed village, it had black wings made from feather and its eyes is bloody red and cold, like the eye of a murderer.

"Damen twin, maybe" I said.

"That's not possible, if he had a twin than it should be on the record" Maria cut in.

"Or maybe Lucifer had another son" Thor said.

"My father never mentioned about Lucifer second son. If he had another son, they will ganging up and beat the crap out of me together" I said half joking.

"I never saw Director Fury so confused like now" Tony said.

"How could I never hear this before?" I asked.

"Because at first we thought that is Damen" Natasha answered "But, after the attack on the London we began to doubt it"

"Because at that time Damen had a fight with me" I finished her sentences "It's impossible even for him to at two places at the same time, Lucifer son or not"

"Maybe it was one of the human that he injected with his DNA?" Bruce tried to argue.

"Not that fast" Tony said "At his party back then, those ugly things, like half human half bat, or humanoid bat whatever is it. It was his first prototype right? Even he said it by himself"

"Or maybe he conducted the very first test, I mean before the thing at the party and it's succeed" Clint added.

"But, why he didn't use that on that party?" Thor asked "If he managed created that thing, why he kept it a secret? And why he used the failed one?"

"Ugh" I started to complain "My head hurt, thinking about this. I mean Damen clearly hiding something very important and vital to us, but he is very good at hiding it"

"He's untouchable remember?" Clint reminded me.

"But still even so, even that thing is the result of Damen test, why the other test is fail? None of that creature resembles Damen or his power?" Steve asked.

"I think it's the vessel, I mean the human" Bruce said "I think it's depends on the human, like how well they accept the serum from Damen DNA. If you can manage to receive that you will able to evolve, but because the body immune system fights back the DNA cannot grow any further and mutated. But if your body accepted it, you will able to turn like Damen in his Angel form and you will be able to control it and use it well"

"Whatever is it I got a very bad feeling about it" I said "Like he's prepared something to attack us"

Just after I said that the alarm blared and made me jumped from my seat, the other followed my example and the started to run to the highest floor. When we arrived there there's Tony started to change into his iron man suit while Thor already changed and he held uh what we called his weapon again? Anyway, Steve, Clint and Maria disappeared somewhere, and my best guess they changed into their battle gear. And I just stood there because I didn't know what should I do, I mean I didn't have battle gear or uniform because I never fought anything like this before, and beside Bruce just stood by my side and he looked uneasy.

"Uh, why don't you change?" I decided to ask him.

Bruce let out a small laugh "I don't need those, you know what I mean"

I nodded and looked at the jet that sat there and waited for us to use it.

"And you?" suddenly Bruce asked me back.

"Um, they never gave me anything. Beside that using gun won't hurt them, I mean kill them"

"I guess we're on the same boat" he said "Both of us can transform into something"

"Nicole"

I turned and found Thor stand right there, I looked up and found that he's grinning at me.

"Let's fight together again my friend" he said and slapped me in the back.

"Yeah, let's work together" I said and tried not to cringe or winced when he slapped my back and damn, that's hurt.

Suddenly Director Fury arrived and he looked pissed, he stood behind the jet and waited for the rest of the team came. I hate when this's happened, I mean Director Fury looked at me; more like examined me with his cold eye. If looked could froze people, he will be freeze anything he saw and turned this tower into some kind of winter land. I move uncomfortably and held the urge to move and hid myself behind Thor large back. Finally Tony, Steve, Clint and Natasha came back with their battle gear, Director Fury turned to them and he cleared his throat.

"Those Humanoid bat came back again" Director Fury said "And the one who lead them is Damen or someone who looks like him"

"You mean the mysterious thing that flew across the world and destroyed things?" Tony asked.

"You know what you should do" Director Fury said and he walked towards me "Agent Finley"

"Yes sir" I said and tried to look at his eye.

"I hope you can do your thing today" he said and walked towards the elevator door.

I flinched when he said that, I couldn't transform myself when the attack on the tower, but eventually I could transform. But I knew what he mean, this time is different, I have to act fast or my friends will be hurt again or worse, dead. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down, but I opened it when someone squeezed my shoulder gently. I saw Clint stood in front of me and he smiled at me.

"You can do it" he said to me "I believe in you"

My heart started to beat faster "Thank you"

He nodded and he took my hand, he pulled me closer and hugged me. My heart jumped to my throat when he did that. I wanted to push him, but my mind and body refused to do that, finally I gave up and decided to hug him back, awkwardly. Clint pulled himself and his blue eyes filled with confident.

"Charging is complete" he said "Thank you"

I gaped at his word; even I didn't react when he took my hand and pulled me into the jet. I even didn't knew that Tony poke my arm s repeatedly and maybe he's pissed because I ignore him, because he started to smack my head.

"Ow" that smacked sent me back to the earth again "That's hurt scrap head"

"Stop day dreaming about your prince charming" he said and he made me blushed.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

Tony pulled a box under his seat and he opened it. Various weapon it's in there and I raised my eyebrow at this.

"Me and Bruce" Did I detected proud in his voice when Tony said me "We managed to make a copy from Nicole sword, not the exact copy but it's almost the same. Now you can pick your weapon"

Before everybody could react, suddenly there's turbulence and sent me to Tony lap, which is hard and cold (He's already on his Iron Man suit remember?)

"Nicole, I know you like me, but you don't have to throw yourself at me like that" Tony joke.

I glared at him and pushed myself from his lap. But the, something landed on the top of our jet and whoever or whatever is it ripped the roof with ease. And there stood a creature just looks exactly like Damen, but he's not Damen because his energy is different. I just stared at him with surprised, before that thing grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me out from the jet.

"Hey! Let me go!" I glared at the man that held my arm tightly.

His hair is silver and his eyes is bloody red looked at me with cold looks, colder that Fury looks. He began to flap his wings and took me with him.

"Nikki!" I heard Clint voice from the jet.

Unwillingly I wrapped my arm to er, demon arm as he flew to the nearest building, and he just threw me to the top of that building. I landed hard and I yelped when my body made a contact with the hard cement. Before I could stand, he the demon grabbed my arm and forced me to stand up and pushed me hard. I stagger back and my back hit a wall hard way, I flinched and tried not to scream in pain or anything like that. And suddenly he stood in front of me and pinned me on the wall; he glared at me and smiled evilly.

"That's it?" he mocked me "And here I thought Michael daughter will be more than this"

His gripped on my wrist went tighter "Who are you and what do you want from me?" I asked him ignoring the pain that came from my wrist.

"My boss called me Luther; so called me Luther" he said and grinned at me.

"Damen sent you?" I glared at him "I guess he's too lazy to face me huh?"

Luther gripped on my wrist went tighter and this time a cried of pain escape my lips.

"If I were you I will watch what I said" he said in deadly voice.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" I asked him.

"Even I want to do that so bad, but boss said that he's the only one who must kill you" Luther said and brought his face closer to mine.

I turned to the other side when Luther did that, his red eyes creep me out. Suddenly he let me go and he took a few stepped backwards.

"And now" Luther said and grinned at me "Transform yourself"

"What?" I looked at him with surprised looks.

Luther glared at me and he waved his hand, then suddenly I fell on the floor and my heart began to ache. I gasped for breath and let out a cried of pain.

"Transform now or I swear I will torture you until you transform" Luther threatened me.

I pushed myself "Try me"

Luther glared at me and he disappeared, before I could blink he appeared again right in front of me and he grabbed my arm, twisted it and pushed my back hard. But it made flew a few meters and landed on the concentrate floor again; I scrapped my arm and looks like he broke my ribs. My sight started to fail me but I tried to stay strong and stay conscious.

"Transform now!" I could hear Luther roared behind me.

Luther crouched down, grabbed my hair and he lifted my head

"You really test my patience" he growled at me and something a black dagger appeared on his free hand "I heard that this metal that came from hell will hurt you like hell"

And just prove that he made a little cut on my neck, and I screamed in pain. Heck, it's really hurts like something burned you and cut you into little pieces at the same time. And it's drained my power when that metal touched my neck. Luther laughed when he saw blood came from my neck and he let my hair go, I gasped for breath and tried to crawl away from him. But Luther is faster, he grabbed my ankle and pulled me roughly towards him. He put his knee on my back and one of his hand held my right hand.

"It such a waste to cut that pretty little face of yours" he said and stabbed my right arm with his strange blade "I will cut you somewhere else instead"

The pain became unbearable and now I started to cry and struggled from him. Suddenly I heard Luther roared in pain and he let my back go, I tried to lift my head up and saw Clint he stood a few meter from me and he ready to shoot Luther again with his arrow.

"Stay away from her!" I heard Clint growled and he shot Luther again.

"You, worthless human" Luther gritted his teeth and pulled the arrow that pierced his arm.

Clint walked to my side and he glared at Luther, Clint shot an arrow again and Luther easily dodged it, Luther snickered and he about to attack Clint. My eyes went wide at this; I quickly pushed myself and out myself in front of Clint.

"Nikki, don't" I could hear Clint called me.

Then I could felt something pierced my stomach, the pain is unbearable but I managed to hold my ground. I panted hard and glared at Luther, Luther laughed at this and he pulled his dagger from my stomach. When Luther did that I fell and Clint caught me, Clint looked worried when he saw blood came from my wound.

"You're stupid!" Clint yelled at me "Why would you do that?"

I pushed myself slowly and gave him my back "I don't have any choice, he will kill you right away"

"Nikki…"

"I have made a promise to myself, never let anyone get hurt because of me" I tightened my fist "I'm not going to let that happen"

"Enough with that sweet talk" Luther mocked me again "Heh, I guess maim is okay, boss only tell me not to kill you, which mean wounded you its fine"

After that he disappeared again and suddenly appeared in front of me, he tried to stab me on the gut. I smirked at this and looked at his eye. His expression turned, from confident into disbelieved, when he saw I deflected his dagger with Michael swords. He jumped back and growled at me menacingly, I walked towards him and I could feel that I began to transform into my angel form. Even my previous wound started to heal by itself. When my transformation complete I pointed my sword at Luther face.

"You want me to transform right?" I said and smiled "I just did that. So, what will you do now?"

Luther let out a laugh "Amazing, boss is right. I could feel your energy emanating from you; even though you're still new with this stuff your energy is amazing, so strong"

I quickly dashed towards him with Michael sword on my hand and I stopped when my sword just an inch from his neck. Luther looked surprised at my action but he managed to hide that expression.

"Move and your head will on a plate and I will send it to your boss" I threatened him.

"Whoa, a fast one are you" Luther said "Heh, try me if you can"

I scowled at his words and glared at him, when I about to behead him Luther already disappeared and appeared in front of me and in his hand he held a black sword and he swung it at my face. I quickly deflected it with my sword, our sword collided and there's thunder clapped somewhere when that happen. Then I heard a shrieked somewhere and saw a humanoid bat flew towards me at high speed, before it clawed my eyes out an arrow pierced it right eye, the humanoid screamed in pain and crash landed near my feet. I quickly spun around and stabbed that thing, after I finished turned the humanoid bat into a plié of ash I spun around and blocked Luther next attack. I gritted my teeth at this, how can I beat Luther while killed those humanoid bats? I pulled my sword and jumped back a few feet, I concentrated hard and I could felt energy flowed from my body to the sword, Michael sword lit up and I flapped my wings. I flew towards the sky and looked down, Luther followed my exampled and he dashed towards me. I raised my sword and swung it fast, there's an arch of light came from my sword and hit Luther right in his chest and some of the humanoid bat that flew near him get hit by that arc of light and turned into a pile of ash when that light touched them. Luther crash landed on the street below and I flew down and landed not too far from him. Above me I could hear battle cry that came from Thor and not too long after that a huge lightning bolt struck the humanoid creatures. I didn't know what happened to them when Thor did that, but I guess it made them unconscious.

"Damn you" I turned and found Luther stood up.

I saw a slash mark on his black armor and Luther yanked open his mask, I admit he's quite handsome and charming without that stupid mask. His red eyes glowed in anger and he gripped his sword hilt tightly. Luther murmured something and his sword began to glow and dark fire danced on its blade. I closed my eyes and wished the same thing, my energy flowed again from my body and when I opened my eyes, white blue fire danced on my sword blade. I changed into fighting stance and dashed towards Luther, Luther did that too and his sword aimed my head. When our sword collided there's huge energy burst and caused the window on building around us shattered, glass showered us but it didn't bother us. We continued to battle each other, and there's energy burst came from our sword when it's collided. Luther made annoyed expression when he couldn't penetrate my defense, he flapped his wings and flew to the sky. I could felt dark energy inside him grew stronger every second and I had to take him down before he could use it. I concentrated and tried to give all my energy to my sword, my sword glowed even brighter and I flew quickly towards Luther. Luther slashed his sword into the air and sent a dark fire towards me. My gripped on the hilt on my sword went tighter and I slashed my sword into that dark wall mad from fire. After I did that I could felt a big burst of energy hit me and made me flew to the ground, I crash landed on the ground and created a little crack on the asphalt while Luther got knocked and his crash landed on a building behind him. I groaned at this and tried to stand up, if I were a human there's no way I would survived this. My broken bones and ribs started to heal by themself, and I glared at the building where's Luther just landed. And then I saw a black creature flew from there and landed right in front of me. There's a huge metal pole pierced him on the abdomen, but he casually pulled it out, and when he did that the wound closed and leave no trace behind. Luther threw the pole and he looked at me with unreadable looks. Suddenly he laughed hard and clapped his hand.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"My duty is already done, and you've played your role so beautifully" Luther said and grinned evilly at me "See you again Nicole Finley, I won't hold back on the next battle"

After he said that he whistled and the rest of the humanoid flew at his direction. Luther waved at me and he wrapped himself with his wings and disappeared in a flash of light, and the rest of the humanoid bat followed his example. I let out a frustrated sighed and sheathed Michael Sword again, I closed my eyes and transformed back into my human form. I quickly fell on the ground when I came back into my human from; this battle really drained me fast.

"Nikki" I heard Clint called my name.

I couldn't move, I lost too much energy in this battle. Clint crouched next to me and he scooped me from the ground.

"Hey, hang in there Nikki, stay with me!" Clint said and his blue eyes looked worried.

He began to carry me bridal style into the jet that landed not too far from our position. My vision started to fail me slowly. And the last thing I saw was Clint panicked face.

-Line Break-

I groaned and gingerly opened my eyes; my head throbbed like someone just hit me with a hammer. I rubbed my head and found an IV needle stuck there, I looked up and saw and IV bag hung above me. I smelled medicine and bleach, hospital or infirmary I thought. I woke up and tried to analyze my surrounding, I stopped when I found Clint slept by my side and he held my hand. My heart bear faster when I saw this, I could his warmth and his sweaty palm when he held my hand. Without I knew my free hand moved and stroked his short blonde hair, my hand moved from his hair to his chin, and then something unexpected happened, he woke up. I blushed till my ear, I mean come on he woke up while my hand still on his cheek. I froze there and unable to move my hand from his cheek, oh crap this is awkward, I said in my heart. Clint free hand moved and he held my hand that still on his cheek, he grabbed in gently and lowered it. He just smiled when my face went even redder; I quickly tore my grey eyes from his blue one.

"How're you feeling?" he asked me and he didn't bring the fact that I just touched his cheek and caught red handed.

"Um…fine" I answered timidly.

Clint sighed and he embraced me much to my surprised, his hand stroke my light chocolate hair and my heart jumped to my throat.

"I thought you're dead" he said and rested his chin on the top of my head "You're heart stopped for a moment Nikki"

Clint pulled himself and looked at me right in the eye "I'm so worried about you. I thought I'm going to lose you"

"Clint…."

He put his forehead against mine, my heart about to burst when his breath stroked my cheek gently "I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose someone I love"

"Clint, I…"

Before I finished my sentences Clint kissed me, not on the cheek or the forehead, he kissed me on the lips. My body froze when he did that and I couldn't even move, his kissed is sweet and deep. Clint hands took my hands and he squeezed it gently. My body became more relax when he did that, Clint pulled himself and he looked at eyes. He murmured good night and let my hand go, my heart ache when his warmth leaved me. Quickly I grabbed his front shirt and pulled him towards me, and I kissed him back, but it was short kiss. Clint looked surprised when I did that, but he returned my kiss eventually.

"Clint, please don't leave me" I said when Clint pulled his lips from mine "Stay with me"

Clint hugged me "I'm here Nikki, I'm not going anywhere and I'll never leave you"

I took all of his scent and warmth, and I began to realize that I really love him. And maybe, maybe he will be my source of power since I have some to protect, someone worth to fight for. I didn't want him to go, I want him to stay with me. I leaned to his ear and whispered.

"I love you too Clint"

Clint pulled himself quickly and looked with me with surprised looks, then he began to laugh and embrace me again.

"Thank you Nikki" he said and kissed the top of my head "I promise I will not leave you and I'll protect you"

"Me too" I said back and buried my face even deeper into his chest.

From this day on I promised myself that I will train harder so I will become stronger, so I can protect Clint from Damen and his new lieutenant, Luther. I will not let them took Clint away from me just like when they took Jeremy away from me, not again.

**So, what do you think?**

**Tell me about it please**

**And see you on the next chapter okay**

**Bye, bye...**


End file.
